


Sudden Desire

by thewriterinpink



Series: Me and You Are Overdue for Fiendish Laughter [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Malik is determined to experience sex with a real person, tired of watching hot models go at it while he does it solo. Naturally, he goes looking for the perfect person to have fun with, but he's picky and isn't going to choose just anyone. That is until Bakura suddenly shows up and helps put his plan into motion, but sex might not be the only thing either of them wants.[Takes place before the beginning of the anime]
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Me and You Are Overdue for Fiendish Laughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798753
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. We Could Be Lovers, Even Just Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was something I started writing one night when I couldn't sleep and it went out of control quite quickly. At first, it was a one-shot, then I decided it would be three chapters, then a fourth one started creeping up... and now I have to acknowledge the fact I'm certain a sequel might be written if I get around to it. It's weird how something I started writing out of boredom and frustration became something so complicated. It just goes to show you never know what ideas will stick and grow on you. I've been working on this non-stop for weeks—predictably dropping every other project to finish it. 
> 
> If you're interested, this takes place in that part of the manga/season 0 anime where Bakura is putting people's souls in dolls but before Ryou is forced to move to Domino High and meet Yugi. It's an AU where Malik happens to be in Japan during this time and meets Bakura that way. 
> 
> Although this is mostly porn, it does technically have an underlining plot under all the smut. One, Malik is slowly falling in love with Bakura and two, they find out about each other's identities which will jumpstart into their partnership and romance. Please enjoy!
> 
> The story title is taken from the song Sudden Desire by Hayley Williams. All the chapter titles are lines taken from Enigma by Lady Gaga.

The frustration bubbling under Malik’s skin needed an outlet. Usually, it was something he could ignore quite easily—or better yet, take care of himself. But the sight of two men going at it on screen infuriated him and using his hand on himself wasn’t as satisfactory anymore. It was a tad plebeian, wasn’t it? Didn’t Pharaohs have consorts or harems, a whole sea of warm bodies willing to serve? And all Malik had was the recordings on-screen and the images in his head and a hand he knew all too well.

Maybe he was being dramatic, but he felt it was time to finally remedy that. It wasn’t like it would be all that impossible to find someone willing to crawl into bed with him. Malik knew he was attractive, he used it to his advantage every day, after all. All he needed was to look in the right place and find a suitable partner. Couldn’t be that hard, right?

Bars were the easiest place to go for what he was looking for. Sure, he was fifteen, but he could get in one if he tried. The Rod had proven its capabilities by this point—he could practically walk right in without anyone once questioning it. Except only adults would be there and he'd definitely prefer someone his own age. He needed to go somewhere teens his age frequented. There was a strong chance he wouldn’t find a gay boy he was interested in there, but it did lead him on the right track. It certainly couldn’t hurt to give it a try.

So, that was why he was sitting in the middle of a shopping district in the current country he happened to be in—Japan—and discreetly surveying the teenagers. There were a lot of them on a Sunday, roaming the area like mice in a deserted kitchen with the food left out on the counter. It was almost disorienting with all the chatter and movement. Perhaps he should have chosen a less crowded day—having more people created more options, but made it hard for Malik to distinguish one person from another. Well, he only needed to look at the boys, of course, and ignore any that looked like they were fawning over girls.

Unfortunately, Japan wasn’t the most publicly affectionate type. The secrecy was annoying, but Malik was good at picking up on subtle body language and facial features and vocal tones. It was the only reason this plan was panning out for him somewhat. He believed he’d be able to tell a gay boy when he saw one. Which he did on occasion see, but he was still allowing himself the privilege of being picky and taking his time. Even if he didn’t find someone today, there was always some other day. Yes, he was sexually frustrated, but he wouldn’t become desperate and pathetic about it. There were benefits to being patient.

There were a handful of girls that ended up approaching him to hang out which he had to politely turn down. He was a foreigner and they didn’t even know if he could speak Japanese. Yet with looks like his, they still tried it. He would find humour in that if he wasn’t irritated at his sexuality being thrown in his face for being socially unacceptable.

Malik had known he was gay for a year now and had stubbornly told himself that it didn’t affect him at all. Obviously, he had power so whatever disadvantages he would have had over this couldn’t be pushed on him. He would have had a miserable time with his future wife if he stayed underground, but even then Malik wouldn’t have been above sleeping with men behind her back. There would have been lesser options down there, but not no options at all. Men having sex together hadn’t been an issue as far as Malik had known—it was just duty vs attraction in the end. As long as you produced offspring for the future, no one cared what you did with others who weren’t your spouse behind closed doors.

Not like it was out here, where duty was less important and the gender you were actually attracted to mattered more than anything. Even if Malik were to produce an offspring, people up here would still sneer at him for daring to find a boy’s brown eyes and dimpled smile attractive.

Huh. That was new. Go back.

Malik had been preoccupying his time by playing with a deck of cards at a bench table. One moment he had looked up, the only people about walking around the table and ignoring him, then he looked down for a minute to continue his game, looked up again and sitting across from him was a teenage boy with white hair, pale skin and striking features. Malik’s face blanked to prevent it from breaking into a wicked grin.

Here he had thought he would have to come to his target once he picked one, but just like the girls before his target had decided to come to him. It was nice when it was convenient like that. A Pharaoh didn’t have to ask for what they wanted—a Pharaoh had it presented to them without a moment of delay. There had to be proof in this, something about this showed his rightful place in that title.

“Hello,” Malik said carefully, morphing his visage into a charming smile he knew by heart. “My name’s Malik. Who might you be?”

The boy’s eyes narrowed, a crinkle forming between them. A prominent pointy tooth could be seen when he stretched his lips into a provoking grin. There wasn’t anything ugly about his face at all and Malik could imagine he’d fit right in with anyone of Malik’s fantasies. He even reminded Malik of several of the bottoms he found himself fancying in the films he watched, focusing his gaze so heavily on the bratty, temperamental, whiny sub that he’d cum before the video was close to finishing. Malik knew he had a type, he just wasn’t quite ready to admit it revolved around the idea of having his authority challenged by a fighter with an annoyed pout.

“Bakura,” the stranger said shortly. He then scoffed. “Your Japanese sounds funny. Too fucking formal!”

There wasn’t a flaw in Malik’s pronunciations or what words he chose to speak to Bakura. He was being chewed out for absolutely nothing. Bakura was complaining for the sake of having an opinion, his voice needing to be heard. There was an edge of defiance and petulance in that voice of his, coupled with a crass, slightly feminine, impish tone.

Malik slowly breathed in, shifting in his seat to adjust the hardness forming in his khakis. It wouldn’t do to get too excited too quickly. He could think of something else other than tying this ungrateful, impolite, rebel down and fucking him into blissful submission. He had the control and capability for that. Malik Ishtar feeling antsy? Impossible.

“Sorry,” Malik apologized with an easy laugh. “I’m not as accustomed to casual Japanese conversation, Bakura-san. Would you like to give me some pointers?”

“Yeah,” Bakura said bluntly. “Don’t call me with a fucking honorific. Did I tell you to do that? No. Then don’t insult me with feigned politeness!”

Malik raised his eyebrows. Perhaps his usual persona wasn’t going to work here. Time to change tactics.

“Hey, is there a reason why you came to my table? Because I don’t remember me giving you permission for that either. Will you be leaving soon? I’d like to get back to my game.”

Bakura growled at the sudden dismissal. It sounded like a vicious, wild dog. Malik’s dick pulsed and filled on command. He gritted his teeth at the quickness of it. Dammit, he was supposed to have more restraint than this!

“Asshole,” Bakura spat. He squared his shoulders. “Why are you out here anyway? Staring at people... it’s suspicious. Are you looking for something?”

“More like someone.”

Ah, such a grumpy, scowling face. All the better to squish into the mattress. Or better yet dirty up a bit with some suspicious white substance.

“What does that fucking mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. It’s not your business, is it?”

Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration for a moment. Malik wondered if now was the time to reel Bakura’s temper back in and smooth talk him. It wasn’t in Malik's best interest to lose Bakura’s attention by having him decide to leave. Malik was thinking up a strategy when Bakura abruptly started talking again.

“Ba! Looking for someone? Do you think I’m stupid? I was watching for awhile and all you’ve done is leer at passerby and turn down conventionally attractive girls vying after your looks. I smell it off you, you’re a horndog. Why not hook up with one of them and get it all out already, pervert?”

Malik’s mouth opened in shock and heated defence. He was also kind of impressed Bakura had managed to, one, watch him without him knowing and, two, pick up on his intentions—albeit it was being framed in the worst possible way. There was something he could hold on to which was the fact Bakura hadn’t seemed to realize he was gay or that he intended to have sex with Bakura. Which begged an interesting question, why was Bakura bothering with him then?

Malik raised his eyebrows and smirked, slowly picking up his playing cards and placing them back in the box while observing the peeved boy across from him.

“Aren’t you being hypocritical there? What reason did you have to stare at me for so long? You’re the pot calling the kettle black, aren’t you?”

Bakura frowned at him, gaze directed at Malik’s movements with his hands instead of his face. There was something swimming in those dark brown eyes, something Malik found oddly hard to parse considering who he was. He should find that frustrating or be put off by it altogether, but it only served to tug interest and longing in him more. Someone that was hard to read was so rare for Malik that it was instantly alluring.

“That’s none of your business,” Bakura said, but there was no fury in his tone anymore. He seemed distracted and uncertain now. “Why didn’t you take one of those floozies to bed? I know they looked sweet and unassuming, too good for casual sex with a stranger or some shit, but they’d drop their skirts and panties if you so much as hinted that you wanted it, I know. V-card or not, how many girls could have the chance to say they did it with a sexy brown-skinned foreign model? They would be stupid to turn you down.”

Malik couldn’t help but scrunch his nose up at the image that presented. This only confused Bakura further. He huffed.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you? You’re looking to have sex, right? Then go get it! Stop being picky, you brat!”

“You’re acting ridiculous.” Malik shook his head, setting his box of playing cards back in their place in his bag. He sent Bakura a secretive yet piercing look from under his eyelashes, anticipation and desire begging to come to fruition and create the perfect ending for him. He just needed to learn some things first. “Why are you so invested in my sex life, huh? You don’t know me and I don’t know you. Are you just bored or something?”

Bakura looked wounded all of a sudden, reeling back as though slapped and nervously rubbing at his nose as he quickly turned his face away. There was the beginning of a slow flush working up his neck and across his face, a moody aura slipping over him at being called out. It was adorable in the worst kind of way. One man could be sexy, one man could be cute, one man being both was true torture. Malik would have groaned if he was the type to let himself express in that manner. His heart twinged anyway, then sped up rapidly and it unfortunately had nothing to do with the blood flow gathered in his nether regions.

As someone who was used to being in control of everything, his body reacting in ways he disagreed with pissed him off. He wasn’t here for sentimental companionship, he just wanted a fucking blowjob. He needed the satisfying warmth of a real body, not the complicated warmth of a heart. No one should have any power over him, not even cute boys with gorgeous features and attractive builds and sexy voices. Especially not them.

But it wasn’t like Malik had any say in how he responded. Even he had limits to where his reach could go. If a Pharaoh couldn’t do it, a God among men, neither could he.

“Don’t get a big head,” Bakura grumbled. “I just think you’re annoying and want you to go away. Go back to where you came from. Egypt, right? Go take your beacon in your pants to the blushing maidens there where it belongs.”

“How did you know I was Egyptian?” Malik asked, but continued on a different thread immediately after. “I’m not interested in a simpering girl, okay? Is it not obvious since I’m talking to you? I’m looking for a _boy_. Although if he happens to be a virgin then ‘blushing maiden’ wouldn’t be far off.”

Bakura scowled, face still bright red when he regarded Malik again, gaze suspicious and defensive.

“Are you mocking me? Like you’ve ever touched a soul with your fucking big grubby hands—a boy, of course. Well, good luck with that endeavour. You won’t find anyone worth it out here. Trust me, I’ve looked!”

Aha. Confirmation that he was talking with someone of his kind—he would have honestly been floored (and furious) if Bakura turned out to be straight though—and with that the perfect opening to start making his move. Obviously, with an admission like that, Bakura had been desiring some close contact as well. Maybe just as bad as he had. All he needed to do was appeal to that desire and he’d be getting what he wanted in no time. Malik could practically taste the victory.

Bakura paused after his own words, blanching at what he had said. He pointed an accusatory finger Malik’s way and sneered.

“Don’t say anything more, asshole! I don’t want what you want. I have far too many important things to be doing than wiggling around on a crummy mattress with you! Either find someone else or use your imagination! I’m out of here!”

Despite his words, he didn’t actually get up, only glaring daggers at Malik and waiting for his response. Malik obliged Bakura, smiling warmly and leaning his elbows on the table, chin in his cupped hands.

“Hey now,” he said lightly. “I’m staying in a five-star hotel with a king-sized bed and a bathtub as big as a pool. I don’t think ‘crummy’ comes remotely close to the experience you would be having there.”

Bakura’s pupils dilated at the mention of Malik’s wealth. Malik knew most people liked expensive lifestyles, but he hadn’t thought that was going to work quite as well as it was apparently doing so. It must be a specific turn-on or something, like dangling a carrot in front of a horse that hadn’t eaten in three days. Bakura looked _starving_.

“Of course, you’d have something like that! I thought you were stuck up and posh, too lavish and dolled up to be real.” Bakura paused, anger dropping completely to be replaced with longing and greedy fascination. He leaned forward and replicated Malik’s own position, except with one hand he pulled on his hair, twirling around the thick, silky strands with his fingers as he asked, “What type of food do they serve there? Any good meat selections?”

Malik studied Bakura’s posture and actions, recognizing it for the flirty gesture it was. Excitement hit again, this time more poignant and real because he knew it wasn’t baseless. Bakura was definitely interested now and didn’t look like he wanted to get up and leave anymore. He was talking about meat though, which Malik had absolutely no knowledge to bestow upon him. Malik was a pescatarian, after all. Just his luck that his perfect lay would be the exact opposite.

“I don’t know,” he said playfully, trying to stage his lack of knowledge as a clever invitation. “Perhaps you should swing by to find out? I’m more than willing to allow you access to my pocketbook if you’re hungry. I have cash in spades.”

“Are you trying to bribe your way into my drawers? With meat?” The feigned irritation Bakura was sporting vanished and was replaced with amusement. “I like it. Very charming. It doesn’t imply at all that I’m a prostitute you’re paying for the afternoon. Or as long as you need me. How pent-up are you anyway?”

Malik laughed gently and shrugged. He wasn’t going to answer that question. The fact he had a raging hard-on in public for all of this conversation was a truth that Bakura didn’t need to be privy to.

“With how desperate you are you’d probably be a rotten bed partner! Stuffing me up and riding your high without thinking about me. I’d probably be sore and unhappy by the end of it. You know, if I don’t like it I’ll just kill you and leave.”

Malik’s lips curled in disdain and hurt pride. It was true he hadn’t thought much about pleasuring his partner while searching, but he would be loathed as to be thought of as terrible at anything, let alone in bed. Once getting it on, he would have been determined to prove himself as good at sex from the get-go and made sure the guy walked away satisfied. Now he was doubly certain he would do just that because no one got away with insinuating he couldn’t do something, that he was unworthy and incapable and pathetic. Bakura would be _glowing_ once Malik was done with him!

Malik abruptly stood up, reached forward and grabbed the wrist of the hand playing with Bakura’s hair. That startled Bakura enough to break out of his rant and forced their eyes to meet. Malik kept the anger out of his gaze and visage, but not the intensity of his determination and cravings.

“Trust me,” he said sharply. “That isn’t going to happen. Not with me, it won’t.”

For a long moment, Bakura just stared at him with that unreadable gaze and blank expression. Malik demanded himself to stay patient and wait for Bakura to understand. Then Bakura’s gaze flickered away from his face and lower and his eyes widened, licking his lips and making a strange lost sound in the back of his throat. Malik looked down too, deadpan at his clothed erection pressed against the surface of the table because he had to lean over it to touch Bakura. The Gods were cruel with their jokes.

“Sorry—fuck, sorry.” Malik tried to ignore how unsettled he sounded. Blundering like this wasn’t like him at all. He quickly sat back down, running a hand through his hair and desperately thinking about what persona he should be using to fix this situation. He hadn’t a clue. “It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable. Shit, how do I...?”

Bakura whistled appreciatively, cutting Malik’s racing mind off and making him look at Bakura. Bakura’s expression was full of delight and stilled Malik’s thoughts into steady confusion.

“Wow, you have it bad for me. Even I’m not that aroused yet and I’m the one being fucking seduced here! What have I done to make you like that? Or are you just always that obvious?”

“Of course not!” Malik snapped, feeling strangely vulnerable and hopeless all of a sudden. “I just can’t get off lately because I’m so fucking envious of the Goddamn models going at it themselves and want a piece of it. Still, you’re sexier than all of what I’ve seen on there combined so _excuse me_ if you think I’m overreacting down below!”

Malik bowed his head, breathing heavily and cursing his suddenly loose lips. What the hell was he doing saying shit like that? Was he crazy? That certainly wasn’t going to fix his mistakes at all, only exasperate them! In fact, he might have screwed up his entire plan by making himself out to be some perverted lunatic.

Perhaps this plan was garbage from the start. A desperate fool’s errand. Absolutely pathetic. 

Malik bit back a sigh when Bakura got up from the table and walked around it without a word. Because he thought he had lost he didn’t expect a slim hand to curl around his exposed bicep, sharp uncut nails digging uncaring into his flesh. Malik frowned and snapped his head up to look, surprised at the heavy-lidded gaze and ruby face he was met with. Bakura was sporting nothing but lust and purpose.

“You’re so disgustingly _needy_ ,” Bakura said with a little growl at the end. He pulled insistently on Malik’s arm. “Well, come on, don’t just sit there. Take me to your place! Let your carnal desires out for me to see and I’ll satisfy you more than you deserve, you dirty pervert.”

Malik couldn’t think of a suitable answer to those words. All he could do was concede, pleased that for whatever reason his truthful words had tipped Bakura into agreeing.

* * *

Malik was happy that he had his own room in the hotel, separate from his brother. He had ordered Rishid to leave him alone for the day and knowing his brother well enough the elder wouldn’t come now unless called. That left Malik home free to sneak his new prize up to his room without any interruptions. Bakura stayed close by his side, eyes round as he surveyed the money that practically lived on the surfaces of the hotel. There wasn’t a spot untouched in conveying glamour and prestige—Bakura looked very much like he wanted to nab all of it. Malik would certainly turn a blind eye if he did. 

“Later,” Malik said, keeping a hand on Bakura’s lower back and leading him away from an assortment of expensive decor on a bronze coloured shelf he was eyeing greedily.

They stepped into the elevator and Malik pressed the button for the top floor which he had charitably been gifted after pulling a few strings—or more like manipulating a few minds. Life was exceptionally good with the Rod at his command.

He was starting to get tight in the pants again and cursed how slow of a ride it was up to his room. Why did the top floor have to have the best rooms? It took so long to get there even on the previous days where he wasn’t on the cusp of getting rid of his virginity. He was toying with an irrational fear that Bakura would change his mind in the time it took to get up there and it made him more anxious than he was willing to admit. Apparently, what he should have been thinking about was quite the opposite as impatience from Bakura’s end led to him sidling around to stand in front of Malik and press their lips together instead. Malik dropped his bag in surprise.

This wasn’t quite as uncommon for Malik—he had found plenty of boys to kiss from time to time, although he hadn’t the mind to ask to take it any farther than mouth movement and mild groping. He had only been experimenting, trying to figure out if he liked the experiences as they were first before thinking of diving in deeper. Also, he got the sense that the boys he had been with weren’t compatible sexually with him just in how they kissed and touched him, which meant this was the final test to see if he had made the right call in choosing Bakura. His cock better not have failed him on this because he wasn’t backing out now that he’d gotten so far.

For a long moment, Bakura only kept their lips melded together and didn’t move a fraction. His lips were oddly smooth and delicate, almost like they didn’t belong to him at all considering how brash and vile the words were that came out of this same mouth. Malik could smell his scent this close up, some fruity, sweet blend that again didn’t sound like him at all. The conflicting elements surprised him as well as turned him on further. His senses struggled to keep up with the different presentations and could only come up with knee-buckling want. It was all the answer he needed to know he had made the right choice indefinitely.

Malik grabbed Bakura’s waist and stepped back until he was leaning his back against the elevator’s wall, pulling Bakura’s body as flush with his own as possible. Malik was pleased to see that they fit snugly as their heights were fairly similar to each other. No one needed to readjust, but even better it meant Malik’s erection lined up perfectly with Bakura’s, making them both moan on impact as Malik utilized the leverage he had to grind their need together. This set Bakura off into actually moving his mouth, clumsy and unused and not rehearsed, but enthusiastic and far from shy or stingy. 

Malik almost pulled back at the strong yet foreign taste that hit him when their tongues met. He didn’t recognize it for half a second which made him pause to think—he came to the sensible conclusion that Bakura had eaten something with meat in it before they had met. Malik turned his nose up at the smell of meat and had never tasted it so this was his first time coming in direct contact with it. It made it hard to tell if he liked it or not because other sensations drove his conclusion in disarray. He hated meat with a burning passion, but he could forgive a tongue that held the aftertaste of meat when it was rubbing like that against his.

Malik trailed his hands away from Bakura’s waist and slipped them in the pockets of his jeans, roughly squeezing his butt and rolling their hips in a more substantial dip. Bakura growled into their kiss, nails of one hand digging possessively into the back of Malik’s neck while the other painfully pulled at his hair. Malik groaned, unsure which part of this was more sexually appetizing to him. It was like Bakura was part beast or something equally as dangerous. It was driving him crazy and he was loving every second of it.

The elevator dinged before Malik could get his fill of Bakura lips and tongue and teeth. He pulled back and slowed his hands, breathing heavily and heated with lust. Bakura looked much the same, flushed and winded and dazed. Malik grinned wickedly and cupped Bakura’s face, turning it back and forth at different angles for him to fully see, enjoying the furious glower that accompanied the action and made the sight more savagely beautiful.

“Look at you,” Malik cooed snidely. “In all your glory. I might just eat you up before the day is through.”

“Bastard,” Bakura said, struggling out of Malik’s grip and stumbling backwards until he was out of the elevator completely. He glared sharply but it wasn’t threatening for Malik when he could see the indent of Bakura’s pleasure through his pants. “Leave me alone, you fiend! Just shut up and fuck me!”

Malik raised his eyebrows at the obvious contradiction between those two demands. Then he tensed when he realized Bakura was being way too loud and obvious about what they were doing. Sure, someone could have seen them kiss earlier which was Malik’s fault for getting them too involved, but that didn’t mean screaming about it was at all advised or desirable for him. He was just lucky that fewer people had the privilege of owning the rooms up here and therefore the chance of discovery was less.

“You shut up,” Malik said lightly as he picked up his bag, trying to keep an air of nonchalance despite his irritation. “You’re going to startle the neighbours. Now, come on, we’re almost there.”

Bakura pouted and kicked up a fuss and _physically spat_ in his direction, but was on Malik’s arm when he was done as though it had never happened. In any other situation, Malik would be furious at the disrespect, but he was far too horny and Bakura was far too desirable for him to care. What that said about him could be thought of at a later date. All Malik cared about was getting what he wanted by any means necessary. Victory would be his. 

He had to pause in front of his door because his hands were shaking from the adrenaline of the moment and he didn’t want Bakura to notice. After scolding himself into a calm state, he confidently pulled out his card key and opened the door without fail, stepping aside to allow Bakura entry first. It was an interesting decision on his part since he couldn’t remember a single time he had bowed down for anyone to do anything before him, but he thought the attempt at chivalry would be a nice touch for his character and make him look more accommodating than he actually was. Whether it would work on Bakura or not remained to be seen. He didn’t know if Bakura was observant enough to notice subtle hints like this.

Malik closed the door behind them and then quietly locked it—even though he had told Rishid to stay away and was _mostly_ certain no one else would be here to disturb them, he wanted to make it _absolutely_ certain that would be the case. He didn’t want Bakura to pick up on this further act of privacy though because he was certain he would be accused of something sinister if Bakura knew. Ergo the door being locked now when Bakura was distracted poking around his room.

Looking up, Malik closely watched Bakura’s snooping, gaze lingering on special places when he could. He decided to let Bakura explore to get him more comfortable and agreeable—it wouldn’t do to just jump him and rush everything. Bakura already thought Malik was desperate and selfish, he didn’t need to give Bakura more reasons to believe that. To keep himself busy while he waited, he went to his stocked mini-fridge after dropping off his bag on the counter and started rooting through it for something to offer Bakura. Alcohol was out of the question as that would just cause strife between them again, accusations Malik didn’t feel like hearing thrown at him and, to be honest, he wasn’t quite yet at the tolerance level he’d like to be at to go for it. It was his first time, he’d like to be as sober as possible anyway so as not to ruin the moment.

Malik didn’t like soda all that much, but he figured Bakura would and set a can on the counter for him. Then for good measure a bottle of water for himself. There was a snack tray already sitting there from earlier so he didn’t have to do anything about that. Trail mix was something normal teenagers liked, right? What about crackers and dip? Malik could call up room service but that would take too long. This was only a way to make himself look more hospitable, after all. It would have to do for now.

“What the fuck do you do anyway?” Bakura said, coming up beside him suddenly. “How can you afford such a huge place all on your own? Let me guess—did Daddy pay out of pocket for you?”

Malik’s demeanour dimmed and he ground his teeth to prevent himself from snapping at Bakura. Bakura’s choice of words hit a sensitive nerve he knew was still open and twitching lifelessly. He quickly banished the memory that wanted to surface and clicked his tongue, spinning his body around to face the snarking troublemaker beside him. His expression was colder than all the times before.

“It’s all mine. Not a single coin is owed to anyone else. As to what I do—” Malik allowed his lips to form a smirk— “I’m not telling. You’re a one-night stand, a stranger, not a boy I’m going to see again anytime soon. Some things are meant to be kept in the dark, don’t you think?”

Bakura snorted, arms crossed and visage unhappy at being dismissed. Then his eyes slid to the counter and his nose wrinkled in pure disgust, his body physically recoiling from whatever had bothered him.

“I thought I smelled something rotten! What is that next to the crackers, Malik? That better not be _chickpea paste_ because if it is I’m leaving this fucking second! You won’t get anything more from me if that stays where I can see it!”

It was obvious that Malik had miscalculated. Normal teenagers were hard to please. At least it was an easy fix, Malik put the hummus back in the fridge without any further prompting. Bakura calmed once he had nothing further to argue about and after some contemplation happily dug into the trail mix. Alright, this one wasn’t so hard to please then. And now he wouldn’t taste like meat when Malik kissed him which was a relief.

Malik ate a few dry crackers and sipped at the water, then after the right amount of time passed—in which Bakura somehow ate most of the trail mix in just a few minutes—he leaned closer into Bakura's space and whispered in his ear.

“Mind if we get back on track? I’d like to see your mouth working on something else soon.”

Bakura huffed and pushed Malik away, wiping his salty hands against both Malik’s shirt and his own clothes absently. Before Malik could register such an unsightly seen, Bakura was mushing their mouths back together and chewing on his bottom lip. The saltiness was overwhelming when he got his tongue licking at Bakura’s lips and teeth, the remnants of food still clung in areas in the mouth he was exploring too, but it was okay because Malik was about to ‘get his dick wet’ as the slang up here went. He could ignore the imperfections and disgust for that.

They were back to kissing except this time around there was more touching than grinding. Malik curiously ran his fingers over Bakura’s shirt covered chest and stomach, wanting to know the definition and what he’d be dealing with here. Unlike himself, Bakura didn’t have any obvious muscle structure, he was soft and slim and delicate, not at all a bad combo for Malik’s libido. Bakura probably didn’t take care of his body the way Malik did with weight lifting and dietary habits. The realization that he was obviously stronger than Bakura was getting him more excited because when Bakura inevitably began to play fight during sex he would be able to overpower Bakura in a satisfying way. Malik would get off on that so hard it was unreal.

Bakura’s hands on him were a lot less conservative. Bakura had already decided to push past the fabric of his crop top and rub his palms into his nipples which began to tingle pleasantly. Malik softly moaned and diverted his attention to the buttons on Bakura’s shirt, slipping them out of the holes one by one in an impressively swift fashion. He made certain there was a part of his brain keeping track of where Bakura chose to touch him because his back was off-limits, but Bakura wasn’t choosing to go there right now. Instead, Bakura stroked down his belly teasingly and pulled playfully at the loops of his khakis. Malik eagerly palmed the warm and smooth skin now exposed to him and pulled away from their kiss, preferring to start in on mouthing Bakura’s neck.

“Fuck,” Bakura crooned, one hand coming up to cling on to the chains on Malik’s shirt and tightly pulling, the other on Malik’s hip, nails digging into his skin above the fabric. His hips jutted out to find Malik’s but missed their mark, instantly dissatisfying him. “Come closer, you bastard. You promised you’d satisfy me too!”

Bakura pulled on him, but as expected through Malik’s predictions he didn’t get anywhere with it. Before Bakura could complain further—he thought he was being ignored? What did he think Malik was doing sucking on his neck like this? For show?—Malik shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Bakura underneath his open shirt. He allowed Bakura to enthusiastically rut against his leg because it kept Bakura busy and entertained enough for him not to notice Malik was clearly marking him. Or that he was prepping Bakura for the future ahead of him by getting him off as quickly as possible. The grunting and mewling in his ear were telling him he was doing a good job of that.

Malik had figured getting Bakura to cum first would make him more agreeable to his suggestions and needs. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, Malik wanted so bad right now and was annoyed he was acting more as the concubine than the Pharaoh in this setup, but Bakura was hot and needy and loud so it made up for the neglect he was facing here. Soon enough Bakura would be done and then he could finally get to see his submissive servant on his knees.

Malik removed his mouth only when he felt the marks he had made were sufficient, then he moved to lick and suck on an earlobe, strangling out a choked gasp turned moan from Bakura. Bakura’s breath was heated near his face and down his neck, the sounds Bakura was making more akin to a dying animal than something Malik would hear in a porn film yet somehow more appealing and real. Malik slipped his leg firmer against Bakura’s erection, grabbing Bakura’s sides and helping him rock down on Malik better. He leaned back so he could get a good look at Bakura again, realizing he hadn’t seen Bakura’s face since before they kissed.

Bakura squinted back at him the moment their eyes met, expression lit up in unrestrained rapture and satisfaction, making the irritation that wanted to be there fade into obscurity and ambiguity. His irises blown and his cheeks so red the colour almost seemed unnatural. The panting, pleasured noises fell freely from an open, drooling mouth. Malik tried to drudge up some dislike or perhaps some jealously at the sight, but it honestly looked exactly like what he was missing when he was jerking off alone. A gorgeous boy coming undone on his touch to delight his senses further and make his completion all the more gratifying. Malik watched in fully caught attention as Bakura’s face began to twitch noticeably for the beginning of the end. He smirked and sent Bakura down on him with more insistent thrusts, shocking a whine out of Bakura. 

“Malik—what are you— _ooohhh._ Yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck...”

“Hey, Bakura,” Malik began conversationally. Then his eyes sharpened, his tone shifted into something deeper and darker and he ordered, “ _Cum._ ”

Bakura’s eyes widened, then squeezed shut and a shiver ran through his body. He cried out in ecstasy while Malik watched on hungrily at having his authority proven to him even in this context. He rewarded Bakura by helping him through his orgasm, rocking Bakura’s crotch gently into his thigh until Bakura was finished. Then Malik held on to him for awhile, waiting for Bakura to remember how to function before giving him control over his autonomy again. When they were both standing with some distance between them, Bakura looking dazed and content, Malik pulled at his belt and grinned with noticeable teeth.

“That was nice, wasn’t it? All for you and none for me. You can’t say I won’t treat you now since I’ve done that for you. So—” Malik paused long enough to undo the buttons of his pants and wiggle them down his legs— “why don’t you come over here and suck my cock like a good boy?”

That broke Bakura from his peaceful daydreaming. He shook his head and scowled, looking highly disgruntled.

“What? I didn’t agree to that!”

“Yes, you did,” Malik said impatiently, brows pinching in annoyance. “You said you’d satisfy my ‘carnal desires’, didn't you? You agreed to give me your body however I wanted it and I want your mouth encircling my member until I cum. Easy to understand, right?”

Bakura sputtered, looking ready to pounce him and punch his lights out. Malik only raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was a chance Bakura was only pretending to hate the idea. He pulled himself out from the confines of his boxers and sure enough Bakura’s ire died down in an instant. Instead, he studied Malik’s fully erect penis with fascination as though this was the first time he’d seen one before. He licked his lips and Malik tried not to snap at him. Patience, he needed more patience...

“...I don’t want to,” Bakura said slowly. He blinked several times at Malik’s carefully controlled face which was luckily not showing the fury bottling underneath. Then he smirked. “You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do and you hate it, don’t you? You like control and it shows. But you’re not a rapist so you won’t be getting a blowjob unless I say so.”

Malik glowered but Bakura’s words were true. Malik wouldn’t force Bakura to do anything he refused to do. He may have been a criminal mastermind, above all his older yet lesser peers, but all criminals had stuff they wouldn’t do. Malik wouldn’t enjoy himself in the slightest if he took a body sexually without permission and so they were left at a standstill until one of them gave in. Malik thought wildly at this time, searching for the right words to get what he wanted and unwilling to give up on this endeavour when he knew it was possible to get it. Finally, an idea hit him... but he held reluctance in voicing it. It wasn't something he had initially planned, but it was the only offer he could give. 

Closing his eyes in resignation, he spat, “Fine, be that way! If you get on your knees and suck me off, then I’ll do the same for you! Happy? You get to cum again, this time on my mouth. Okay?”

That better be okay because Malik was going to scream if he didn’t find a way to get off soon. Yes, he could do something else, but that wasn’t in the schedule he had laid out in his mind. He wanted to know what it was like to have a boy perform fellatio on him before he got to the other stuff. Why was it so hard to get that to happen? Was Malik going to have to stay furiously jealous of the men he watched on the internet for the rest of his mortal life?

No, because when he opened his eyes again Bakura had come closer and looked more than happy to help him now. Arousal was painting his face and making him delectable to Malik’s eyes once more.

“Oh, that sounds lovely. I knew you could be a more generous lover if you tried!” Bakura snickered, apparently pretending Malik letting him grind against his thigh till he came didn’t count as being generous. “I’ll get right fucking to it then, Your Majesty. Right fucking to it...”

_Your Majesty._ Oh, Malik adored that. He absently licked his lips and stroked himself at the memory of it. It didn’t even matter Bakura had been completely disrespectful when he said it, the title was all Malik needed to get fully immersed in the scenario. Him, a grandiose king of the world, and Bakura, a loyal wanton lover bowing at his feet. How Malik wanted that to be true.

Bakura took his time, taking his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and then folding it up before dropping it on the floor where his knees would soon be. Then he took a generous gulp of the soda and forced Malik to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. It was torturous, but this time in a good way because Malik knew that Bakura had agreed to everything and he only needed to wait a little longer. He let go of his penis in fear that having his hand on himself would make him cum before he got the wet heat to engulf him.

Bakura chuckled suddenly, looking at Malik from under his eyelashes and playfully batting them, hands linked behind his back as he swayed on the spot.

“You’re ridiculous. You act all high and mighty, but you just want the same way that everyone else does! It’s funny to watch.” 

Malik bit back the heated denial and rude words that wanted to leave his mouth. Annoyed at the teasing he was, yes, but stupid he was not. He wasn’t about to ruin his chances here by arguing. His only response was to strengthen his armour by stilling his features into something neutral that didn’t give away every thought and feeling he was experiencing. For some reason, that only made Bakura laugh more uproariously as he came over to stand in front of Malik.

Bakura looked him over silently, then in a surprisingly fluid and graceful move fell swiftly on to his knees, watching Malik from his new position with a playful raise of his eyebrows and a biting grin. Malik ignored the way his legs shook and the aborted thrust he made on sight alone. He didn’t want to believe it was so easy for him to lose himself and buckle like a frail house in a wind storm. It was only a boy willingly bowing down at his command and staring up at him from a submissive perspective, ready to suck him off. Nothing more than that. Why was he so motivated by it?

Bakura reached out and grabbed him with more strength than needed. Malik winced and shook his head, quickly adjusting Bakura’s grip while glaring at him.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t _squeeze_ me! Hold me! Like this.”

Bakura hummed, brows pinched and head tilting thoughtfully. He didn’t resist Malik’s attempts at loosening his hand and simply stroked, watching his hand's slow descent from tip to base with obvious curiosity. Malik shivered and although it wasn’t what he was looking for it was better than nothing—it was certainly better than being squished painfully between Bakura’s soft fingers. Sighing under his breath, he leaned against the wall behind him and got comfortable, keeping a close eye on Bakura beneath him and gaining mild shocks of delight every time he registered the roles they were in.

“It looks like it’s angry at me,” Bakura said suddenly. “It’s so red and bloated. Also, it takes time to stroke the whole thing ‘cause it’s so long. Why is it like that? Did mine look like this earlier?”

Malik experienced a moment of honest confusion. He stared at Bakura who impatiently looked up at him for answers.

“What are you talking about? Between the two of us, _you’re_ the one who knows what your penis looks like erect.” At least for now, Malik was determined to find that one out today. “As for it being so long... I happen to be on the bigger side compared to most men. You’re welcome.”

“Heh. Egotistical, aren’t you? Like it makes me at all happy you’re so big. Like this—” Bakura leaned away from Malik’s cock, giving it a distrustful frown— “it’ll probably get stuck in me. Not fucking fun at all! I am _not_ thankful for this!”

“It won’t get stuck,” Malik was quick to deny. “Not when we’re doing everything right.”

“Will it hurt? It’s going to hurt, isn’t it? That’s too big not to hurt.”

“Again, if we do it right then it won’t—”

“But you’re a virgin who only watches porn. You _won’t_ do it right.”

“What does that matter? I’ve done the research. I know what I’m doing! I can make it feel good, I can make you cum, don’t underestimate me! Besides, it’s not like you’re any different than me anyway. Don’t insult me with tails of virgins who watch porn. You’ve got no golden podium to stand on.”

Bakura’s smile was sly and he began running his hand up and down Malik’s flaming cock again.

“I may be a virgin too, but I’ve never seen porn. That’s on you only, pervert.”

Malik would have called Bakura a liar. Every guy watched porn especially since it was so accessible in the modern age. He would have but he wanted Bakura’s attention on more pressing matters. He grabbed the back of Bakura’s head and guided him closer, hovering Bakura’s mouth over his penis. Bakura grunted at the manhandling and began to squirm away, retaliating by tightening his hold on Malik’s dick again. Malik huffed in pained exasperation but didn’t relent.

“Stop that! Just do what you’re told! I didn’t ask for a handjob, I wanted I blowjob, remember?”

Not that Bakura’s handjob tactics were turning out to be all that great—his hand was slow and directionless, moving with no rhythm and not in any desire to satisfy Malik past a low hum of barely-there pleasure. It was almost like Bakura didn’t know what he was doing, but that seemed impossible to Malik. Bakura was surely too sexually open to have never jerked off before.

Bakura snapped his teeth too close for comfort which made Malik let go with a cry. He didn’t even get time to question if he was pushing Bakura too much because the boy at his feet moved without warning seconds later and pushed Malik’s cock into the confines of his mouth, leaving Malik winded with euphoria and the thrill of danger. Bakura sucked on the tip, uncovered teeth grazing skin, and it led to the most conflicting amount of emotions Malik could feel all at once. He groaned with it, closing his eyes and knocking his head back against the wall. He dropped his hand into Bakura’s hair and breathed heavily.

“Bakura, B-Bakura, you need to—you have to—it needs to be covered! You can’t just— _oh Gods,_ fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t move like that!”

Bakura pulled off him and frowned, wiping his fist against his mouth and looking lost. He squinted up at Malik in perturbed, sulky silence. It was obvious he thought he was getting mixed signals after Malik’s insistence he put his mouth to good use. Malik was quick to console him with an explanation.

“You need to cover your teeth like this.” Malik demonstrated, covering his teeth with his lips. “Just do that and what you’re doing will feel _so_ _good_ —”

Bakura scoffed.

“For you maybe. That sounds awkward and not fun for me, but you’re apparently the fucking expert here so I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

Malik waited in anticipation as Bakura followed his instructions and proceeded to encircle his mouth around the tip of Malik’s penis again, pressing his tongue against the glans and sucking on it like a Popsicle. Malik could focus on the pleasure now that the uncertainty of pain was gone and he moaned heavily, flabbergasted at how such a small part of him being inside Bakura could feel this good. He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself all the way down Bakura’s throat, to rock into that heavenly heated space and get lost in all the amazing sensations that doing so was bound to deliver him, but that would just spell trouble for him by angering Bakura, not to mention he wanted to last as long as he could. 

Bakura eventually decided he was bored with sucking and started moving, taking more of Malik inside to meet with the unbelievable warmth within. Malik panted as he watched Bakura bob his head in an uneven fashion. It looked so erotic going in and coming out, the fact that Bakura could only seemingly get one-third of it into his mouth giving off the impression it was far too big for him, the imperceptibly small noises Bakura made that sounded suspiciously like he was enjoying himself. Malik was startled by the whine of need that slipped passed his defences—he had never made a sound like that before in his own personal time. It was embarrassing, but the chances of only him remembering he made such an unsightly sound being high were his only saving grace.

“Bakura,” he found himself muttering, absently running Bakura’s soft locks through his fingers. “You look so sexy down there, kneeling at my feet and taking care of me as I wish. Why don’t we try taking more in, yes? Whatever I can fit in. I want to feel more of you.”

Bakura was glaring at him, but he did seem to take Malik’s words into consideration. Maybe in an attempt to prove himself, he opened his mouth wider and pushed forward further until he had Malik in halfway. Malik could feel a lot more and eagerly rocked into the heat despite himself, feeling the beginning of Bakura’s throat graze the head of his penis. He could go farther and knew it, but he didn’t request it, content with what he was being given. He wouldn’t ask for anything more when this was Bakura’s first time. This was more than enough to get him off anyway.

Malik was struggling very hard not to whimper and moan too loudly, kept his hips as still as he could muster even with his thighs tensing with the desire to thrust, quieted his strange need to compliment Bakura every time he went down on Malik’s throbbing member. All of this wasn’t like him at all, he was becoming a complete mess under Bakura’s ministrations and he didn’t know how to comprehend it. To lose so much of his resolve and control with another person watching—if this wasn’t so fantastic he’d stop instantly. Instead, he was learning to stomach it and allow the beauty of the moment to overtake him and lead him to paradise.

He was on his way to breaking and finally just letting his mouth do whatever shameful noises it wanted when Bakura pulled away, looking annoyed and unhappy. Malik almost whined in dismay.

“Are you going to fucking cum or not? My mouth is starting to get tired! Hurry up already!”

Malik gave him a deadpan look and ran his free hand through his damp hair, sighing at this ridiculous display of bratty behaviour.

“I would have if you had just stayed quiet and kept going,” Malik said icily, “but now you let this conversation happen and it’s receded from my grasp. You’ll have to start over again, no complaints.”

“That’s not fair!” Bakura said furiously. “It’s obvious you were holding on for so long to the point that I got tired! How’s it my fault you didn’t cum? That’s it, I’m done, you do the fucking rest!”

Bakura sat back on his legs and opened his mouth, face sour and tense. Malik in turn felt his heart jump in his chest when he realized what was being demanded of him. Malik had only fancied imagining it, but...

  
  
“You want me to—” Malik’s mouth was dry and he had to wait a moment to continue— “what, fuck your mouth? Do you know how advanced that is? How much faster I’ll move in you than what you were doing earlier? I could accidentally hit the back of your throat that way...”

Bakura smirked, tapping his fingers against the shininess of his red lips and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Come now, Malik, we both know if that happened it wouldn't be an accident _._ You care too much about keeping your composure for that to happen.” Bakura eyed him for a pregnant pause. “Don’t mistake this for me trusting you. Still, I don’t think you’ll hurt me if you don’t want to.”

Malik smothered the laughter that wanted to burst from him. He wondered if Bakura would have a different opinion if he knew what Malik was capable of, what he had done to get this far. The people he had thrown away to advance in life. Bakura hadn’t a clue who he was dealing with, but perhaps he was right about Malik being incapable of hurting him without intent. Malik was too great to fail at this.

“Okay, if you want me to finish myself off for you, I will. Just stay still and don’t complain anymore.” Malik tightened his hold in Bakura’s hair and used his other hand to guide his penis to Bakura’s waiting mouth. “You’re more attractive when your pathetic whining is muffled anyway. _Don’t bite._ ”

Malik sent Bakura a warning look when Bakura bared his teeth at him again. The muscles in his stomach fluttered at the response, a part of him enjoying the vicious attitude more than he’d like to admit. Every time Bakura acted out in an unruly manner and fought against his authority, he wanted to own Bakura more thoroughly, to tame him under Malik’s power until he was there voluntarily and didn’t want to push away anymore. The satisfaction of overriding Bakura’s instincts would be so much sweeter if he fought every step of the way. It still frustrated Malik beyond anything he had felt before, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t also more aroused than he had ever felt before too. 

Malik gave himself time to adjust to what he was planning on doing, looking over Bakura’s visage and noticing how beautiful he was, not a single imperfection to be spoken off, not even in the moody, volatile disposition. Just looking at Bakura’s face was stimulating, never mind the fact he was going to rut into that gaping mouth. He pulled on the hair in his grip, admiring the way Bakura grunted and resisted it, refusing to give in by following the direction with his head and therefore exposing his pale throat submissively. Malik leered and pulled harder, forcing Bakura to relent and tilt his head back, glower shrouded in sardonic mirth.

“Happy now?” Bakura hissed. “Keep that up and you won’t be getting your swollen pipe up my ass later.”

Malik gave a short chuckle, loosening his hold and shutting Bakura up with a well-timed thrust through parted lips. He didn’t let Bakura adjust and just began his desired momentum, mouth popping open at the overwhelming heat and smooth lips brushing swiftly against his member. Bakura’s throat wobbled sound at the sensation of being breached unexpectedly, hands fluttering up to grip Malik’s exposed thighs and taking it without any further scolding. The vibration was heavenly and Malik answered it with a prominent moan of his own, followed by a demanding bounce of his hips into that delectable space.

Malik cupped the back of Bakura’s head, leading Bakura forward and backward on his aching cock even as he rocked his hips in shallow, quick, needy plunges. He kept his lustful gaze on Bakura the entire time, watching every second of his actions with rapture and building desire like it was a movie he needed to closely see from start to finish to appreciate every detail properly. Bakura obediently stared back up at him from his docile position, a more tantalizing sight than ever before. He groaned, picking up his pace exponentially and feeling his balls tighten in preparation to let go. He was _so, so, so_ close it was almost painful.

Bakura lurched forward with surprising intent, forcing Malik’s next thrust to send him right down Bakura’s constricting throat and wrapping his penis completely in Bakura’s hot, wet offerings. Malik, not expecting such a move, loudly cried out and stumbled against the wall, reaching out to steady himself as he came in glorious relief.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods— _yes!_ Thank you, thank you, that was so—so fucking good, my Gods,” Malik said breathlessly in an uncharacteristic babble, heaving all of his weight against the wall because his legs were struggling to remember how to stay up. His eyes were closed and he was lazily taking it all in. “I can’t believe that you let me do that to you. That wasn’t even part of my plan! I’m so glad it was you I brought here because that was— _Bakura!_ ”

Malik interrupted himself and grew silent when his eyes finally took in his surroundings, landing on the arousing sight of Bakura still kneeling at his feet like a loyal dog, but now with white fluid covering his pale, frowning face. A pink tongue timidly poked at the slime near the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t move to get rid of it, apparently finding his predicament not distressing or worth causing a fuss. Malik was both astonished and burning with a new fever. He had imagined this exact scenario when they had met, but not in his wildest dreams did he think he’d realize it today.

“Are you done?” Bakura asked petulantly. “You’d said you do me next! You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Malik swallowed and shifted against the wall, slowly stepping out of his lower garments completely until the only item of clothing he had on was his shirt—which was definitely staying on. Bakura stood up and finally acknowledged his plight, hand scraping at the gunk across his cheeks and hissing irritably. After getting one last good look at the sight before Malik, he nodded toward the bathroom.

“Go wash it all off. Then get out of your clothes and get on the bed. I’ll be there waiting.”

Bakura quickly made a grab for his arm but Malik avoided it considering what was now clinging to Bakura’s fingers. Still, he stopped long enough to hear Bakura’s complaint, cutting his gaze toward Bakura smoothly.

“No! You said you’d give me a blowjob too if I cooperated! I did what you wanted, now pay up!”

Technically speaking Malik didn’t have to follow through with this promise since it wasn’t like he had a written obligation to fulfill it. Bakura was the idiot who believed him when he said he’d do it. Obviously, Malik would have said anything to gain what he wanted at that moment. Shouldn’t Bakura have known that? But Malik was smart enough to know that denying Bakura a blowjob would give him a great big red X over his chances of scoring any further. So, with his hands tied like this, he was going to, as Bakura put it, pay up. He just wasn’t going to do it the way Bakura had to him because there was absolutely no universe where he’d ever willingly bow down to anyone. He needed a more level playing field ergo the bed was the perfect solution.

Besides, if Malik was honest, he had enjoyed what Bakura had let him go through so much that a part of him wanted to give back. Just a little. It wasn’t such a bad situation he had placed himself in. He could find a way to have fun doing this. 

“Don’t act spoiled. You’re jumping to conclusions. I was obviously going to do it on the bed. If you want it so bad then hurry up so we can start.”

Bakura’s eyes widened. Then they darkened in satisfaction. With a single nod, he ran off to complete his task, leaving Malik alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I already have two other chapters written and they only need to be edited, while I'm currently writing the last one. I hope to see you there! :)


	2. Can't Stop Staring, I'm So Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)

The feeling that came over Malik when seeing Bakura walk toward him completely naked was only second to seeing the outside world for the first time had been. It was glorious, it was sexy, it was intoxicating, it was otherworldly. Malik was certain he was having an out of body experience or dreaming something unbelievable. He had thought himself gorgeous, but Bakura took the grand prize in beautiful men. Malik couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Such vast unblemished, pale skin. Malik had the overwhelming need to work his mouth on it and create marks into the canvas laid out before him. Flicking his eyes at Bakura’s neck rewarded him with the sight of dark satisfying bruising from his previous mouthing there. His gaze sharpened at the showing of possession those hickeys meant. Of course, he was going to give Bakura more, Malik wanted nothing more than to own all of him.

Bakura’s body was more than ready to get on with it as well. Even with the moment of respite given between them, Bakura’s penis was sporting an impressive erection that made Malik’s mouth water. He was a more reasonable size than Malik, but not any less pleasurable to look at and Malik was confident he’d be able to deep throat it if he tried. Bakura had upped the ante by swallowing him down like that and Malik in turn was not going to look less accomplished by refusing to do so too. He was determined to leave Bakura with no complaints by the end of this.

Bakura hovered by the bed but didn’t move to get on it, frowning unhappily as he eyed Malik’s half-clothed form. Malik met his gaze with lustful half-lidded eyes.

“Why the fuck are you still wearing your shirt? You’re not going to fuck me like that, are you?”

“I will,” Malik answered easily, unbothered by Bakura’s spiteful attitude when his head was all filled with a burning desire, “but not yet. I got a promise to uphold. Come here.”

Malik patted the space beside him. Bakura looked like he was going to argue further, but his lingering eyes landed on Malik’s lap and caught on the obvious arousal forming there. It seemed to still his tongue, as well as fix his priorities. He crawled on to the bed where Malik had requested, expression hungry and expectant. Malik wrapped an arm around Bakura’s waist and pulled him closer, leaning in to reattach their lips together and quickly pushing his tongue in to explore Bakura’s mouth and dominate the kiss. Bakura startled and moaned, arms linking behind Malik’s neck and giving back just as hard in an attempt to gain the power in the kiss for himself. It was a losing battle as far as Malik was concerned, but he appreciated the endeavour and nipped at Bakura’s bottom lip.

He stroked up and down Bakura’s back, marvelling at the smoothness there, the heat seeping through to meet his wandering hand. His other hand trailed up Bakura’s thigh and close to the concentrated blood flow between Bakura’s legs, but never close enough to touch the arousal, enjoying the trembling and insistent bucking Bakura was doing in response to his teasing. He was making desperate, needy sounds, humming in the back of his throat like a motor. Malik twirled their tongues together and wiggled his hand on Bakura’s back under him so Malik could squeeze the plush, supple meat of Bakura’s ass cheek within his deft fingers. Bakura’s back arched and he let out a long whine of delight, clinging even harder to Malik’s body. Malik’s excitement skyrocketed in response and he moaned back, impatiently encircling his hand around Bakura’s waiting erection and pumping it expertly.

Bakura’s cock was hot under his touch, pulsing with further need every time he gave it a good rub, but it was Bakura’s nails cutting daggers into his neck and shoulders, as well as the happy cries of pleasure rumbling against his lips that truly made this moment impactful. He’d touched his own dick hundreds of times and knew what to do, but it was nothing like grabbing someone else in his hand and hearing them respond, feeling their body give under his touch. It fed into Malik’s enormous ego like he’d known nothing else yet could. It made him want to keep going, to let Bakura rock up into his hand until Bakura came, but that wasn’t what he had promised he’d do for Bakura so it was time to move on.

Pulling away from Bakura’s lips and catching his breath, Malik let go of Bakura’s cock and pushed at his chest instead, watching in pride as Bakura toppled over on to his back like a docile creature in need of coddling. Bakura’s eyes were dark with building fervour, face red with warmth and spreading down his body in a pleasant way, his nipples hardened and his muscles twitching. His need laying against his stomach was leaking fluids to signify his excitement quickly growing. Even his expression wasn’t nearly as pissy as it could be, his mind far too gone to put up any further fuss.

Malik crawled over Bakura, pressing hungry kisses and licks and bites into the heated skin, tasting sweat and smelling overwhelming sweetness. He latched his mouth around one of Bakura’s perky nipples, rolling his tongue over the bud and sucking purposely. Bakura groaned, head lolling to one side and nuzzling the mattress, his hands curling into the fabric above his head. For good measure, Malik chose to rub his teeth against the sensitive spot and was pleased to hear Bakura call out with approval. He sucked bruises into the skin around Bakura’s chest before moving on to do the same manoeuvre on the other nipple. Once he was content there, he was leading his mouth down Bakura’s body, making more obvious marks wherever he could, Bakura mewling and moaning all the while. 

Maybe it was true that Malik didn’t have to do all of this. The only thing he had said he would do was suck Bakura’s dick, but Malik didn’t care because he was so turned on playing with Bakura’s body like this. He swore it was more for his own benefit than Bakura’s, he just desired to touch and kiss and fondle all he could, to get the whole experience of sleeping with a boy his age. He wanted to commit the entire experience to detailed memory so he could access it whenever he needed it, the feel and smell and taste and sight and sound of a boy withering for more underneath him. He couldn’t deny the irresistible pull that overtook him now.

Shimmying down the bed, Malik grabbed Bakura’s thighs and massaged them as he spread Bakura’s legs wider, grinning eagerly at the neglected penis winking up at him. Bakura was breathing heavily now and was shooting him pointed, frustrated looks, clearly wanting his wished-for blowjob to come to fruition already. As much as Bakura was obviously enjoying himself, any longer would probably start up a new bout of complaints and Malik was far too into the scene now to encourage those, so he answered Bakura’s brimming irritation by licking a trail slowly down one of Bakura’s cream coloured thighs and then in the same speed sending his tongue over the base to the tip of Bakura’s member, swirling his tongue around the head and then sucking it into his mouth, humming vibration against the tender shaft.

Bakura gasped and then bent his body upward, thrusting shallowly up into Malik’s waiting mouth. He panted up at the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenching tighter in the blanket. He shook with pleasure and Malik soaked it all in, his own eyes staring unblinkingly at Bakura’s display of pornographic indulgence.

“Oh, fuck, Malik,” he moaned, unabashedly rolling his hips even if he wasn’t getting very far with the way Malik was currently holding him. Malik was amused by the instinctual response more than annoyed by the disrespect—after all, he had kept his hips still no matter how good having Bakura’s mouth on him had been, didn’t he? “More, more, more, _move._ Why aren’t you going? Make me feel good like you promised, dammit!”

Malik rolled his eyes and without much thought, pulled his mouth off, let go of one of Bakura’s thighs and used that free hand to promptly slap it against the other thigh. It made a loud, stinging sound and Bakura both viciously protested the abuse while simultaneously grinding the air in a vague attempt to alleviate the throb of lust that had not-so-secretly ran through him. Highly invested in this sudden response to pain, Malik switched hands and slapped the neglected thigh next and watched Bakura swear and squirm, eyelids fluttering in reluctant pleasure. Malik’s own cock ached at the show and he sneaked his hand between his legs to rut into a few times to relieve the pressure.

Bakura caught the action and scowled, opening his mouth to start in on a new spiel about Malik not thinking of him and to further demean Malik for being a raging pervert for getting off on his pain. It was actually the fact that Bakura enjoyed the pain that got Malik so horny, but debating about it wasn’t on his to-do list today. Although he now wondered if Bakura’s continued belief that Malik was going to hurt Bakura with his cock was more of a kinky thing than any true fear for his safety.

“Shut up,” Malik said, nose in the air. “Don’t you dare boss me around. We’ll get there when I say we get there. Not a moment earlier. Got it?”

Bakura snapped his teeth at Malik and tried to kick him in the chin, but he dodged and grabbed Bakura’s ankle, eyes narrowing at the lack of obedience. For that kind of attitude, Malik should refuse him entry to his mouth, at least long enough to get Bakura bowing down and cooperating with his authority, but he was a little too eager to get done with this so he could cum again and didn’t feel like drawing this out any longer. He’d had his fun and now it was time to finish this up. If only Bakura wasn’t so infuriatingly rude, he would have even been happy to oblige him too.

“Bounce your mouth on my penis already, bastard, or I’ll make you wish you were never born! _Got it?_ ”

Malik glowered, wanting nothing more than to wrangle Bakura into submission and put him in his place, but with a quick grit of his teeth, he forced himself to concede defeat and told himself he was only doing so because he wanted to, not because Bakura had told him to. He was still the one in control here and he would be till the end.

Gripping Bakura’s hips to keep him steady, Malik went down on him and bobbed his head, not bothering with the teasing licking and sucking he had started earlier. Instead, he began a momentum that he was certain was more professional and gratifying than Bakura’s had been, surely. Bakura immediately started moaning and whining, hands unlatching from the blanket to entangle in Malik’s hair, his thighs shaking minutely beside Malik’s head.

Malik had the distinct feeling that this should have been humiliating for him. Fellatio was the type of act one needed to drop their pride to perform on someone, he had thought. It was a hard, continuous task that hurt the jaw over time and caused spittle to dribble in an undignified manner down one’s chin, not to mention how awkward something so thick and long being inside one’s mouth was like. He had entertained the thought that he might enjoy giving it but was quick to dissuade himself from the concept in fear of it making him look weaker than his partner. Now he acknowledged that had all been foolish thoughts circling in his mind and had been unfounded. He felt just as much in control here than he had anywhere else and didn’t in the slightest feel like he had bowed down to Bakura. At least, here on the bed, where they sat as equals he was content with—falling to his knees might forever be an impossible task for him.

His hair was being pulled and Malik grunted, looking up at Bakura with a warning. Bakura didn’t seem to realize he was doing it though, far too immersed in his world of unending pleasure to even look Malik’s way. Malik watched him closely, the quick rising and falling of his chest, the choked off delight mixed in with Malik’s name that made him feel like a God with his own personal chant, a pretty face pinched in euphoria and bliss. Malik dug his nails into Bakura’s skin, eyelids falling half-mast and lips opening wider so he could take more of Bakura in, dazed with ecstatic heat and devotion to his cause to get Bakura to cum. 

Then he needed to pull up quite suddenly when he gagged and it broke him from his rapture with the shock of it. He quickly made certain his embarrassing response hadn’t reached Bakura—still lost in the ecstasy of the moment—and then tried again, assuming the first attempt had failed because he wasn’t paying attention. Bakura wasn’t impossible to swallow down, in fact, it should be easy. But even with a loose throat and the closer look at what he was doing, the moment Bakura’s penis went near his throat, Malik’s instincts kicked in and denied it. When this happened multiple times, Malik was forced to acknowledge the horrifying conclusion that he had an uncooperative gag reflex. Malik was mortified which quickly turned into fury at his lack of prowess. How the fuck was Bakura able to not choke on his big cock, but Malik couldn’t even willingly deep throat an average one? How was that at all fair? Bakura hadn’t looked like he knew what he was doing most of the time!

“Malik _,_ uh, ah, Malik _._ P-Please... don’t stop, you ass...”

Malik’s eyes widened at the begging and he allowed himself to shake off his frustration for the meantime, remembering he was in the midst of a blowjob and he wasn’t going to fail it. The only way to save face here was to get Bakura off before he questioned the lack of any swallowing on Malik’s part. There were other ways to satisfy a male during something like this and Malik would utilize that to his advantage.

Malik first tried the easy route of cupping Bakura’s balls. He knew some guys liked this and some guys didn’t, but it was worth giving it a go to see Bakura’s response. Rubbing his palm in gentle circles into them he was rewarded with happy little encouraging gasps which convinced him to grip tighter and fondle them with more intent, tugging and squeezing. Bakura mewled, pulling on his hair again. Since he hadn’t once attempted to push Malik further down his shaft at any point, Malik supposed he could allow the annoying burn in his scalp to be left alone.

This was risky considering the situation, but Malik let go of Bakura’s hip and instead started to stroke the spot he couldn’t get in his mouth. This meant he was bobbing his head on Bakura’s cock, stroking it and playing with his balls. There was no way Bakura wouldn’t cum from all that. Malik wasn’t to be bested and if he couldn’t win through Bakura’s game alone, he’d make his own play to send Bakura over the edge.

Bakura’s hips froze suddenly and he moaned with heavy abandon, squirting into Malik’s mouth and arching his back off the bed. Feeling his ego rise again, Malik swallowed it all down, surprised by how enjoyable the taste was too him. He moaned and let go of Bakura, sitting up and beginning to pump his cock with a high amount of fevered delight as everything he just did came over him all at once. He stared down at the wreck that was a spent Bakura, docile and content because Malik had made him so, and his inside’s lurched with a sudden peak but it wasn’t enough. With a frustrated growl, he reached out for Bakura and rolled him over, bending over him and lining up his needy, leaking arousal between Bakura’s thighs.

“Keep your thighs close together,” Malik whispered harshly in Bakura’s ear as he hesitated in confusion and cotton brain from immediate orgasm underneath Malik. “Nice and tight. Don’t move.”

Malik was pleased when Bakura did what he was told, apparently too happy to grumble about being bossed around. Malik quickly pushed himself through, his cock head rubbing against the silky blanket beneath Bakura and a guttural groan of overwhelming lust spilling from his lips at the enclosed warm contact. He gripped the blanket between his tense fingers and rutted his penis in impossible speeds between Bakura’s soft thighs, mewling and moaning in embarrassing pleasure. He stared down at Bakura who had turned his head to look up at him with simple curiosity and fascination. Something about the fact he was being watched and with such an open look spurred him on.

The bed rocked underneath them with the pressure of Malik’s needy thrusts, but it didn’t last for long as an orgasm came for Malik with unexpected force and swiftness. With quickened, excited breath, he pressed his hot face into the back of Bakura’s neck and plunged one last time, spewing his seed within the confines of Bakura’s thighs and the blanket below, a satisfied shout of joy bursting out of him unbidden.

The atmosphere quieted and all movement stilled for a precious moment of respite after. Malik’s body was heavy and didn’t yet want to get up, but Bakura started to squirm and resist so with a strangled huff he pulled off of Bakura and sat back, a smirk pulling at his lips at the mess of cum against Bakura’s upper legs and the ill-tempered expression that was now directed at him.

“You’re terrible,” Bakura declared, slowly sitting up and opening his legs to inspect the spunk spreading down them. “First you get it all over my face and then you go ahead and put more of it on my legs. Are you hoping to cover me with it? Your perversions know no bounds. It’s almost fucking impressive.”

Malik’s smirk widened and he barked out a laugh. Running a hand through his hair to push it back, he got up and grabbed a box of tissues on a table, pulling them out one-by-one and carelessly throwing them at Bakura, pridefully watching them float and land around him like cherry blossoms in spring. Bakura growled and humorously snatched for one falling around him instead of picking up one laying beside him, but because of their unpredictable descent he missed and it only served to infuriate him further. Eventually, several tissues fell into his lap and he used those to clean himself, grumbling furiously under his breath all the while.

“Asshole, asshole, asshole! Damn you! You’d think you’d be nicer after I let you fuck my legs, but no, you’re even worse! Egotistical, posh, sociopath. I hope you die!”

Malik ignored the whining, placing down the tissue box and moving around the room undeterred. He drank some of his water laying on the counter and grabbed the soda, offering it to Bakura when he came back. Bakura cut off his rant and eyed Malik suspiciously, but obviously thirsty he took the can, stuck his tongue out at Malik and quickly turned his head away, giving Malik the cold shoulder while he drank. Malik went to the bathroom and when he came back he sat against the headboard, staring at the smooth arch of Bakura’s back and his fluffy white hair that was severely out of place. Malik’s own had been too when he looked in the mirror—all of that hair-pulling from earlier had made it a wreck—but he had quickly fixed his before leaving.

“Why are you acting like such a child? I’ve done everything you asked of me, haven’t I? You’ve been well-taken care of. Not a moment of neglect. Is it so bad I needed to relieve myself on you? As for the tissue thing, it was only a joke. No need to plan my death over it.”

Bakura sent him an unreadable glance, eyebrows raising at Malik’s choice of words. The smile he wore showed too many teeth to ever be considered friendly. Before Malik could question that response, Bakura spoke up, absently flicking his fingers over the can’s tab as he did so.

“Hey, why didn’t you put it in as you wanted? What’s the point in making messes between my legs, huh? Are you stupid?”

“What do you mean? I obviously wanted to cum quickly, right? Your thighs were the next best thing.”

Bakura’s brows pinched and he genuinely looked confused.

“But you could have put it in,” Bakura said again. “And you didn’t.”

“No, I couldn’t. I would have had to prepare you and that would have taken some time I wasn’t willing to give during that particular situation. Don’t worry, I’ll have your ass split open for me soon. No need to get anxious about it not happening.”

“That’s not why I’m asking! I don’t care if you do it or not! Just don’t make me clean up after!” Bakura snapped, but then his anger dimmed and conflict warred there before settling into uncertainty. “Prepare...?”

“Huh?” Malik frowned at him. “You know what I’m saying. I can’t just push in, it won’t be pleasant for either of us if I did that. You need to be lubed up and fingered first, loosen you up so you can take my dick. Otherwise, we aren’t going to get anywhere.”

“Oh.” Bakura blinked dumbly, then sipped at his soda. “That makes sense. Then it won’t get stuck in me? I guess I’m less furious at you now for having such a massive cock if it isn’t going to go in dry.”

Malik contemplated Bakura, not understanding why he continuously didn’t seem to know basic sexual knowledge. Maybe Bakura’s family was strict and kept certain topics away from him, but that didn’t sound exactly right. It was almost like Bakura had selective memory and didn’t possess a lot of common knowledge. Malik hadn’t missed throughout this endeavour how Bakura looked at everything around him with new eyes, wonderment and distrust shining within. Sure, it might be because he was in an unfamiliar environment, but Malik thought there was more to it than that. It didn’t make sense and it bothered Malik that he couldn’t figure out the answer, especially since it was unlikely he’d be given the chance to figure it out in the time he had with Bakura. He hated when he couldn’t grasp something but he would have to let it go—just like his frustration over Bakura’s apparent prowess at swallowing dick without choking.

Bakura put down his drink on the end table and pointed at Malik’s shirt again.

“If you keep that on any longer I’m going to start thinking you’re hiding something. Gods know what it could be though. What does a hot piece of man candy like you have to hide? I can see how toned your muscles are under the shirt! It’s ridiculous!”

Malik grabbed Bakura’s arm and pulled him over the puddle of cum in the middle of the wide bed, settling Bakura in his lap and pulling one of Bakura’s nipples in his mouth to suck on, hands smoothing down Bakura’s back and cupping both his butt cheeks, massaging them diligently by squeezing and pushing them together. Bakura garbled out complaints toward the distraction but they quickly died down in favour of enjoying the treatment for what it was. A slow pleased hum built in his throat and he was pushing back against Malik’s fingers.

Bakura’s butt was firm and meaty, making there quite a lot for Malik to grab on to. He shifted his grip enough to let one of his fingers slip in between the moulds and stroke the crack there. It hopped in surprise, Bakura freezing uncertainly, but Malik just circled his finger over it and didn’t push in. That set Bakura at ease and he relaxed, although his hole twitched with every tease of Malik’s finger and after a while he started to rock his hips forward into Malik’s stomach, a hand slipping up to pull Malik’s lips away from his nipple so he could push a hungry kiss against them instead. Malik set them closer together in answer, eagerly rolling his hips up to meet Bakura’s insistent bouncing. Moaning soon followed for both of them.

Grinding without clothes on was delectable, but Malik was starting to get unbearably excited for the anticipation of what was to soon come. He could feel where this was going, see it all happening in his mind’s eye, and wanted to be living it already. With a strong push, he tipped Bakura far enough to land on his back and turned to the side table, rummaging in it for the new bottle of lube he had bought for the occasion. Bakura startled him by giving multiple hard kicks at his back, a burning sensation of discomfort and pain tingling across the area in response to the mistreatment. Malik whipped his free hand out and buried his nails in the skin of Bakura’s shin, sending him a foreboding dark glower.

“Don’t,” Malik seethed lowly, “you _dare_ hit me like that. Do you understand? You’ll regret it if you do.”

Bakura attempted to twist away, sneering as he said, “Make me, bastard.”

Malik growled at the disobedience and slammed the drawer when he closed it, using his leverage to flip Bakura onto his stomach, the plump, pale ass now on full display. Malik pressed his hand against Bakura’s back to keep him still and raised his other hand, letting it come down fast and vicious against Bakura’s bum. The sound itself was amazing like the crack of a whip, a wiggle of skin moving at the impact, a slow burn of red appearing in its wake. Bakura’s cry was sharp and high pitched, his desire to get away more furious in its approach as he flailed his arms and legs, spitting out venom at Malik. 

Malik grit his teeth and pushed his weight down harder, not giving Bakura any time to react as he continuously slapped his bottom. Internally, he was counting down to a number but Bakura didn’t know that and Malik would keep him in the dark as punishment. Below him, Bakura’s outcry turned into appreciative groans and his limbs stopped swinging, his fingers curling in the blanket and head falling forward in defeat. His voice was now muffled but not elevating Malik’s conceited opinions of himself any less than it could of if he could hear Bakura clearly. Malik was practically vibrating with superiority. 

“Do you like that?” Malik taunted haughtily. “Is this what you want from me? And you call me the pervert. You’re lucky I give you any attention at all with the way you act! Do you get it now? You better. I can’t do this all day until you do. Think of how sore you’ll be then. I wouldn’t be able to fuck you like I want to and then I’ll be even angrier at you.”

Bakura wheezed out an exuberant half-giggle, kicking out his legs again and twisting his body against Malik’s hold in a clear try to get hurt more. Malik huffed at the childish antics and stilled his hand, instead choosing to grip a substantial amount of Bakura’s hair and pull, forcing Bakura’s head back to look at him. He glared at the cheeky grin Bakura was sporting and then promptly pushed Bakura’s face back into the mattress, rubbing it in long enough for it to be hard for Bakura to breathe then getting off of him and picking up the forgotten lube, unscrewing it to get his fingers wet.

“Enough of that,” Malik said. “I’m here for one thing and you’re going to give it to me. Stop this nonsense and take my fingers already. Relax and open your legs for me.”

Bakura raised his head and chuckled breathlessly, widening his legs on command. Both his butt cheeks were now deeply ruby red, a pleasant balm to Malik’s anger which began to ebb as he viewed his work.

“Just look at the pretty, docile thing you can be when you listen to me. Do you think you can stay that way long enough for my big cock to spread you open? Submit to me or else.”

Without giving Bakura time to answer, Malik punctuated his statement by pushing one of his fingers swiftly inside of Bakura. Bakura grunted and raised his hips off the bed. Malik thrust his finger in and out, eyelids lowered in contempt and lacking mercy. The muscles fluttered around the intrusion, clenching and unyielding, yet unbelievably hot and smooth. Malik bit on his bottom lip in desire before snapping out a short retort.

“I might have been a little nicer about it if you weren’t so violent.”

“Asshole,” Bakura shot back. “Not likely.”

“Don’t talk back,” Malik said, but there was less incentive to keep up with those words this time around with his busy movement. “There’s going to be a lot more going inside soon so _relax_ or you won’t be happy.”

“Yeah, says the guy who has his finger up my ass! Have you ever had that sensation before? It’s weird, I don’t know how I’m supposed to fucking respond!”

Malik scratched the fingers of his free hand over the soreness of one butt cheek, wondering if the pain would distract Bakura enough to soften his muscles. Bakura moaned and loosened, his complaints dying on his tongue. Malik slipped a second finger inside when he could and spread them, watching in anticipation as the hole got gradually wider. His cock was starting to grow more than it had before which made it easy for Malik to judge the amount of work he was going to have to do to get it to fit. Not anywhere remotely close at this point.

“I guess it’s not so bad,” Bakura grumbled reluctantly. “It feels... good when you impale me like this. Not amazing but... good.”

Malik had been purposely avoiding finding Bakura’s prostate, mostly because a part of him still wanted to punish Bakura for hitting him in the back of all places, but his heart thawed at this admittance that was probably not easy for Bakura to just say without being rude. With a sigh, Malik plunged deeper, searched for a moment, then paused and watched as Bakura jumped in surprise at the sudden bout of interesting pleasure. He rutted his two fingers against the spot several times and Bakura turned to jelly under his touch, mewling and muscles twitching into further softness.

“What the shit was that just now?” Bakura demanded, turning his head for the first time to regard Malik in utter bemusement. His face was very red. “That was way better than anything you’ve done to me in there thus far. It was totally different! It felt like _magic._ ”

“Your prostate,” Malik said, deciding not to question any further why Bakura was lacking comprehension about stuff like this. “It makes anal sex for guys feel extra good. Now, listen to me, I’m going to put a third finger in because you’re going to need it with my size. It’s going to be an uncomfortable stretch at first, but I know you can bear through it...”

Malik broke off as Bakura suddenly shook his head and bucked away from Malik, crawling across the bed. Malik was quick to follow his travel and gripped his hips, pulling him back across the bed and with enough force to make him fall into Malik’s lap. Malik twisted his lips unhappily.

“Hey, hey, where are you going? You’re going to coward out now when we’ve gotten so far? Fuck, you _like_ pain, don’t lie, so stop trying to get away!”

“I’m not, I just...” Bakura’s voice without provocation softened into something unidentifiable with such a sweet as sugar tone. “Malik, please, I’ll let you fuck me as many times as you want if you keep fingering that place inside me. I swear I’ll behave myself and won’t say a word of complaint throughout it all. I’ll be good, Your Majesty.”

Malik, whose expression had been falling into distaste the longer Bakura had gone on, brightened with a burst of joy at being called with a royal title again. Apparently, Bakura hadn’t missed his response to the last time Bakura said it. Malik should be mad that it was obviously being used against him, but this time there hadn’t been any sarcasm behind the words and it was doing too much to Malik’s libido for him to bother with it. Instead, he contemplated Bakura’s ultimatum, admitting it wasn’t such a bad deal. Getting Bakura to cum on his fingers would probably make it easier to get his cock in after. Malik smoothed his hands over Bakura’s rosy cheeks but didn’t do anything.

“I don’t know,” he said. “You haven’t proven yourself to be trustworthy enough for me to believe you’ll keep up with your bargain. Your king isn’t certain you won’t backtrack on this later. The proof...?”

Bakura sat up, rocking and letting Malik’s cock rub between his butt cheeks in a tantalizing way. Malik faltered and swallowed when the tip of his cock caught itself inside enough to be noticeable. He held Bakura’s hips still and composed himself well enough not to just slam Bakura down then and there like he so desperately wanted to. He wasn’t even wearing a condom yet for Gods’ sake.

“You want me,” Bakura said mischievously, turning his head to look at Malik knowingly. “And I want you. We both want very specific things from each other that we can easily provide. As long as you take care of me the way I want to be taken care of, I’ll do the same for you. Isn’t that what I’ve done the other times? That is my proof, Your Majesty.”

“Stop it,” Malik said weakly, cock grinding against Bakura’s crack greedily before he remembered himself. “Stop sucking up, it doesn’t suit you. Honestly, how many times am I going to have to compromise with you just to get what I want?”

Bakura smirked confidently.

“Is that a yes then?”

Malik scowled and grabbed Bakura’s neck, forcing him back down and off Malik’s penis. With Bakura’s butt now at eye level, Malik dug his two fingers inside the hole, exploring the space with intent and massaging the area the moment he found it. Bakura cried out in ecstasy, growing limp in Malik’s hold while he continued to rock his fingers into Bakura’s prostate. Bakura’s voice got louder the longer Malik hit it, his own fingers clawing at the bed and his hips pushing back to meet each plunge keenly.

“Ah, ah, nnn, s-so good, haaa, nnnn, Malik. Yes, oh yes, Gods, aaah, more, Malik. More!”

Bakura sure was mouthy when he was enjoying himself. Malik’s smile was nasty as he purposely unpredictably missed a thrust whenever he decided to and chortled at the desperate whine that surfaced from Bakura each time he did. He was having way more fun with this than he had thought he would. If Bakura was screaming with just his fingers rubbing that place, Malik’s horny mind could picture how much louder and needier Bakura would get on his dick. It made his pace quicken and his teasing subside, craving too much to waste time any longer. He wanted Bakura to cum so he could get his penis inside this wonderful space already. At this point, he felt like he was being far too patient with Bakura.

The assault against Bakura’s prostate was too much for him. Malik felt Bakura’s muscles tense like a vice around his fingers and then cum splattered against his legs to the sound of Bakura calling out for him during Bakura’s most ecstatic moment. Malik continued rubbing his prostate until he let up on Malik’s fingers, loosening exponentially for Malik to insert the third finger and widen the hole to the desired effect. As a show of charity, he kept his fingers’ descent away from Bakura’s now sensitive prostate, staying within the realm of stretching what he could to make their experience better.

Bakura yielded wordlessly, body limp and submissive, even as Malik eventually pulled out of Bakura and carried him further up the bed. Malik scrunched his nose up at the mess against his thighs and quickly grabbed the assortment of tissues still laying haphazardly on the bed. He looked up at Bakura’s calm form as he cleaned himself, admiring that perfect booty stained red and hole gaping to be fed.

“...That was amazing,” Bakura murmured into the blanket, voice soft and distant. “More of that and I might not want to leave.”

Malik hummed, toying with the idea as he threw the tissues away and searched the drawer for the unopened condom pack he knew was there. It wasn’t like that would be the worst situation—to have a boy at his beck and call to whet his appetite on whenever he wanted seemed promising. Something casual, of course, because Malik didn’t have time for a boyfriend nor wanted one. Just sexual release would be great. Bakura had already proven to be exactly what Malik was after and if he could get more of it somehow it would be a net gain if Malik’s ever saw one. 

Malik ripped the box open and selected an impressively sized condom from within, carefully rolling it on his penis like instructed. Then he stroked lube over his engorged member with tentative fingers. Licking his lips, he scooted on his knees closer to Bakura’s prone form, raising his hips up to make it easy for Malik to slip inside. Bakura groaned and widened his legs, leaning on his forearms but refusing to get into a doggy style position. Malik didn’t bother forcing him and simply mounted, guiding his erection where it desperately wished to go. Bakura turned his head to look at Malik over his shoulder, eyes flicking down at the cock at his entrance and then back up at Malik’s face, brows furrowed in consternation.

“Don’t be too brutal,” Bakura told him sternly. “I want to be walking out of this hotel without a crutch, thank you very much.”

Malik studied Bakura and then nodded. It wasn’t like he wanted to ruin what was being given to him too bad anyway. Bakura said he could fuck Bakura as many times as he wanted so there was no need to be so wild. If he kept Bakura consistently happy throughout the experience and they both came Malik would call that a success.

“It’ll be fine,” Malik said confidently. “Just trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Bakura looked doubtful but Malik ignored him. Instead, he inhaled and exhaled a steadying breath as he breached Bakura with the head of his penis, swallowing at the taste of intoxicating heat latching on to it. Bakura’s eyes widened and he quickly whipped his head away, burying his face in his arms and muscles in his back rippling. Malik bit his lip and thrust experimentally, impaling Bakura further with the hard meat of his shaft. Bakura choked and shook, but he didn’t tell Malik to stop or encourage him, simply taking it as Malik was giving it.

“Holy shit,” Malik whispered, eyes squeezing shut as he got about half-way inside Bakura, internal muscles hugging him sweetly enough to make him tremble. He pulled out and plunged back in a handful of times, fucking Bakura on the amount of his dick that had made it inside, mouth popping open at how good that alone was. “You clench so well. So tight and hot. Fuck.”

Bakura gurgled as a response, turning his head to rest against his arms and stare off to the side of the bed, openly panting and drooling. His eyes were unfocused and expression slack, the rose of his complexion most becoming as to make Malik further aroused. A cocky grin pulled at Malik’s lips and he forced more of his hard-on inside Bakura’s greedy hole which seemingly yearned for the entire package if the way Bakura’s muscles were accommodating him so quickly was anything to go by. He bent over Bakura and reached down, oddly gentle in his attempt to pull Bakura’s hair back and reveal more of his face to Malik’s ravenous gaze. He curled the soft locks around an ear, smugly staring down at Bakura’s passive position from his higher vantage point.

“Do you like it?” Malik asked in a low, seductive voice. “You’re being stretched so impossibly right now like a dirty, tasteless whore, but you’re just a quivering virgin, aren’t you? Can you even handle all this girth and length I’m providing you? Your Majesty has a lot more left to give and nowhere to put it.”

Bakura’s gaze shot up to meet Malik’s, a challenge shining in them. He raised his hand backwards and grabbed Malik’s hip with a biting grip, glaring daggers at Malik while tugging on his body.

“Give it to me, you pathetic sham of a king,” he demanded rudely. “I have plenty of room and can take whatever unreasonable size you are. Humph! I’m not a slouch!”

“Is that right?” Malik breathed, finding Bakura’s return to moody, bratty behaviour alarmingly sexy and gleefully choosing not to get upset by it. “Do you want it all then? Do you like my massive cock inside of you? Does it make you extra horny to feel me breaching you in a place no one has before? I’m claiming you as mine, right here and now. I own your body and soul _._ ”

“Then stop asking stupid questions and prove it by fucking me properly!” Bakura’s visage suddenly looked absolutely wild and brutish as though Malik had struck a nerve. “I like it! I want it! Give it to me, give it to me, _give it to me!_ ”

The petulant whining made Malik latch on to Bakura’s hips and rut insistently the last of the way just to shut him up. Predictably, Bakura’s words broke off with a loud shout and then hasty murmurings of Malik’s name. He faceplanted on the bed and scrambled to find purchase, his limbs dumb and useless, moaning in both pain and pleasure. Malik leaned his head back, moaning too and furthering both their pleasure by enthusiastically grinding their connected pieces together. This was honestly the most glorious and fulfilling moment of his entire life. Malik’s brain was high in the clouds with unbelievable rapture.

“Gods, Bakura! Fantastic!” Malik followed Bakura down against the bed, bowing over him completely and holding himself up by placing his hands down on Bakura’s flailing wrists, steadying Bakura’s wayward movements in the process. He plowed Bakura’s hole with quick flicks of his hips, groaning in carnal lust and unbridled passion. “So—fucking—excellent. So... _yessss._ Fuck, Bakura, Bakura!”

“Malik,” Bakura said, voice thick with arousal and hands flexing against the restraints on his wrists, his hips only slightly raised to help Malik along. “It’s so... big and covers... so much ground. Aaaaaah, it’s so fucking good!”

Malik moaned at that confirmation, pumping his hips in a steady drive, sweat collecting on his body as he grew feverish with desire. Despite the cumbersome position Bakura was in, he still eagerly rolled up to meet Malik’s fervent movements, grunting with every sharp and swift insertion of Malik’s cock. Malik shifted and pressed his face into Bakura’s neck, licking absently at the salt there and slamming his cock down hard enough to hear their skin pleasantly slap. Bakura wailed, telling Malik he had relocated Bakura’s prostate and he rocked the bed in his pursuit of it as he barrelled down on his lover. They were loud and lewd now, bed squeaking and groaning, headboard hitting the wall.

Malik couldn’t even think to keep himself composed and quiet anymore. Every slight movement led to vocalization, every response Bakura made set Malik off. He had never been this unruly, this ill-defined, this free before. The simple act of having sex with Bakura changed him, made nothing but the pleasure and the company matter to him. He didn’t need to watch his back here or try to stay on top by creating personas, all he needed to do was feel and reciprocate without fear. It was true that Malik could be his most authentic and unrestrained self here.

“Ooooooh, harder, harder!” Bakura told him drunkenly, eyelashes fluttering and lips pursing as he tilted his face to be seen again. “Make me cum on your dick! Your Majesty! My king! I want to go first!”

Malik sucked a spot on Bakura’s shoulder, letting go of Bakura’s wrist so he could push the side of Bakura’s face further into the mattress. He whispered harsh and hot against Bakura’s skin, knowing Bakura’s one eye was staring at him.

“So fucking selfish, huh? Do you think you somehow deserve special treatment from me? As your ruler for the day, _I_ say when you get to cum. I’m going to go before you because I waited longer! Don’t you dare say anything about that after you promised me total compliance and not a second of complaint!”

Bakura growled, chomping his teeth at him again. Malik only slowed his pace, shallowly fucking Bakura with slick movements, panting at the restraint needed to keep himself from going faster or deeper. Bakura whimpered at the mistreatment, struggling to bounce his hips up to get Malik in further, but Malik clamped his hand around Bakura’s side and kept him at bay. Not able to buck anymore, Bakura was left with one choice and wiggled a hand between himself and the mattress. Malik huffed in exasperation and let go of Bakura’s face so he could bat the hand away before it met its target.

“No,” Malik snapped. “Don’t touch yourself. Don’t fuck yourself on my dick. Don’t make unnecessary demands. I call the shots here. My word is the law to you. Put your trust in me and my authority and you’ll get what you want. I will cum and then you will. Unless...”

Malik reached under Bakura and curled his fingers at the base of Bakura’s leaking member, squeezing enough to hurt but to also make his threat clear. Bakura stilled his squirming, only his shortened breath coming from him now.

“...I give up on you and don’t let you cum at all. I’ll just take from you and leave you in pain and unsatisfied. Would you like that? No? Then don’t test me. I can be ruthless when I need to be. Be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded. Bad boys stay frustrated.”

Malik sat up, holding Bakura’s dick and his hip, leisurely rocking inside that glorious heat. It was only for show—Malik was already on his last legs when it came to patience but he was still willing to play up his control over Bakura because he found it gratifying. Bakura’s composure in contrast had multiple cracks and it was easy to manipulate him into giving in because of it. Malik could wait if he needed to.

“...Dammit, fine, you win,” Bakura said sulkily. “I’ll be good. Just stop withholding it from both of us. I can’t stand your pathetic shaking as you try to keep yourself refined. Go back to openly crying obscenities about my ass and skin and whatever else you fancy while fucking me blind. At least that was funny and I didn’t care because I loved the way your penis slammed into me.” 

Malik flushed and scowled. He didn’t appreciate being made fun of. He tightened his hold further on Bakura’s shaft and then ruthlessly began speeding up his pace, grating Bakura’s heat with his need without respite. He was determined to keep Bakura from orgasm until he got there first, now more than ever because he was angry again and tired of Bakura’s bullshit. He wanted to punish Bakura for taking his vulnerability and weaponizing it. He was done messing around.

At least, that was how it started, but soon his focus began to shift as his euphoria grew more potent. Bakura was calling out breathlessly below him, the sight of his writhing, sweaty, submissive form such a turn on that Malik’s brain was at a loss for words, his only desire to get them both to the finish line solidifying into a new clarity. Over time, his hand around Bakura’s cock slowly loosened and then had the audacity to move with Malik’s thrusts, speeding Bakura ahead of him despite his previous words. He was far too fascinated by the power he possessed in giving to a partner than he had ever thought he would be. There was something fulfilling about it that left him breathless and overwhelmed with bliss.

That was why when Bakura said, “Ah! Fuck! Yes! Close! C-Close. Maaaalik...!”, Malik sped up his hand, directing all his attention on giving Bakura the best experience he could muster. He said he’d make Bakura glow and he wasn’t going back on his word. Every other sexual experience Bakura could have would pale in comparison to him! He’d make fucking sure of it. Bakura would be begging to have him again like this. And Malik... he would say _yes_ , a thousand times more. This was just so impossibly good that he was unwilling to let go of it. 

Bakura’s went quiet from too much pleasure and he gasped wordlessly, white fluid bursting from the penis nestled in Malik’s hand and staining the natural brown of his palm and fingers in ribbons of it. Bakura’s anus gripped tight to Malik’s own dick and he choked, eyes widening at the amazing squeeze as his breath left him. Groaning, he rocked quick but unsteady, chasing the build-up of his own climax and ignoring everything else now but that conclusion. His balls clenched and he froze all the way inside of Bakura, moaning heavily as he came in streams of hot shots of spunk into the condom. His head drooped and body grew limp as he panted a minute later, shoulders rapidly rising and falling as he came down from his breathless high. Absent and uncoordinated, he was stroking Bakura’s hip, subconsciously writing hieroglyphs that were now burned into his memory from his teachings into Bakura’s skin. He figured it didn’t matter since Bakura wouldn’t understand them anyway. Malik barely knew what he was writing either.

“...Warm,” Bakura eventually murmured. “Good. Fun. Like. First. Happy. Beautiful.”

Malik tensed and quickly ripped his hand away from Bakura’s hip, whipping his head up to look at Bakura’s head which was still tucked in his arms. Realizing what this meant, Malik’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“How do you understand that? That’s an ancient language, not something taught in schools.”

Bakura rolled his tired shoulders and huffed irritably.

“I don’t know, I just do! I mean... my father is an antique dealer and owns the museum back in Domino City and we’ve travelled to Egypt more times than I can count. Maybe I learned it from those experiences?”

  
  
Malik doubted it, but it wasn’t like he could properly dispute Bakura’s claims. At least, Bakura being to Egypt before would explain how he knew Malik was Egyptian when they met—it was simply an educated guess based on slim knowledge. He didn’t have to wonder about that anymore, but now he was left with new questions. Bakura was a mysterious one for someone so ridiculous. It intrigued Malik more than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t good to get attached to a project like this, especially since all he had wanted was Bakura’s body to indulge himself in.

“Hey, are you going to exit soon? I want to sleep after being so thoroughly wrecked by the massive unrelenting force of your dong. I can’t take anymore of this abuse. You can have more of me later, jerkface.”

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes, carefully leaving Bakura’s twitching, raw hole and pulling the condom off, tying it successfully and throwing it in the trash. Malik would admit that he was comfortably aching after what they’d been doing and a few hours of rest would be good for him. He was warm and sleepy, unbothered by his usual fears before falling asleep, but Bakura was still here and as someone who didn’t trust anyone near him so intimately Malik didn’t think he’d go unconscious anytime soon.

Bakura, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have the same problem as he was genuinely falling asleep face first and laying in his own puddle of semen. Malik paused to raise an eyebrow at this, an amused twitch of his lips surprising him, but went back to his task of finding a space on the bed that wasn’t gross and snuggling down for awhile. He found a place right beside Bakura and closed his eyes, breathing slowly and staying painfully alert, the slight sounds of the natural noises around him keeping him focused. After what felt like no time at all, Bakura was out cold. 

Curious, Malik peeked his eyes open and turned his head, watching the boy who he had just fucked so satisfyingly. Malik still felt the aftermath of tingles all over his body from it. There was no doubt that that was the best he could have had today. He was unbelievably lucky to have come in contact with such a great lay. Despite Bakura’s attitude, he was surprisingly easy to have lots of fun with. Maybe this was just the afterglow talking, but he didn’t think Bakura was as nearly as annoying as he seemed. He had a personality Malik could easily get behind, volatile and pushy and needy, but kind of funny and interesting and witty and awkward and naive and cute.

If Malik had wanted a boyfriend he’d search for someone he’d never get bored with and would always test the limits with him, demanding attention and forcing Malik to never look away. Malik wanted the world to see him as a God, but he wouldn’t mind seeing his partner on his level... or maybe in the most ridiculous of moments his partner would be the one worshipped by _him_. Yeah, that was how worthy this guy would have to be to get even a slice of Malik’s recognition and devotion and care.

He could yield to something like that. No matter how powerful his will was it couldn’t deny a strong case of love. Malik’s heart wanted it even if he tried to ignore it. It would be a whole new experience ruling with someone by his side. He had thought he’d find someone after all of his work was done, but now he wondered how he thought he would accomplish that. It was easy for Malik to read and manipulate people that everyone always seemed so useless and mundane. He couldn’t possibly miraculously find someone that could keep his attention long enough to choose a forever with them. It hurt to think he was just too grand for someone important like that to be by his side. There wasn’t anyone who could fit the bill in this wide, vast, pointless world.

Bakura grunted in his sleep and twisted, face revealing itself to Marik’s wandering thoughtful eyes. Soft, pale skin with little lines embedded in it after laying on scrunched fabric for too long, white eyelashes fluttering against cheeks and soft, warm breath coming out of a gaping mouth. He looked... sweet. Quiet. Pretty. Malik thought about what it would be like to wake next to that face every morning—it didn’t turn him off or make him desire to banish the thought from his mind. Instead, he stared and pursed his lips, brows crinkling at the absurdity of his hopelessness. Was he honestly thinking about starting a relationship with this dumb Asian teen after one glorious romp with him? If Bakura thought he was desperate before, Malik thought this definitely took it to the extreme. What type of guy did he want to be to turn his one night stand into a permanent date? How fucking lame of him. Bakura would probably laugh in his face.

Except... Bakura had essentially said he would stay if Malik kept taking good care of him. Bakura was like an animal that searched for scraps and kept getting fed well at a particular home and so would eventually decide to stay. If Malik played his cards right he could have all of Bakura if he wanted to. The question remained if he actually wanted to. Keeping track of Bakura’s needs could be a lot of work, but it wasn’t like Malik wasn’t up for the challenge. It would be worth it to make himself happy. Life on the thrown was a lonely place if he didn’t have a queen. It wasn’t just sexual companionship he’d need then... he’d need emotional companionship too. Someone to share his accomplishments with. Someone who wanted the same things he did. Someone... someone like Bakura?

Malik frowned and carefully reached out, gently stroking a soft as silk, warm as a candle burning cheek. He stared intently between his fingers’ silent movements and Bakura’s still face. Something began to clench in his heart and he swallowed, scooting closer across the bed and not caring if he ended up in something moist. Tentatively and anxiously and clumsily, he reached out and wound his arm loosely around Bakura’s body, pulling them flush together but not so much that he jostled Bakura awake if he was a light sleeper. Warm breath fanned his face, stale with trail mix, soda and cum, but that wasn’t much of a bother to Malik despite how much he was certain it should be. Instead, he used his body heat to keep Bakura warm and comfortable and when his eyes flickered shut and he began drifting off, he somehow convinced himself it wasn’t the worst decision to fall asleep in Bakura’s presence.

After all, Bakura might be privy to a lot more than that in the future. Might as well test the waters now.


	3. We Could Break All of Our Stigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :) I'm back to post this chapter after a break I needed. It took longer to edit and then finding time to post it. I hope it was worth the wait!

Malik startled awake with a gasp, snapping up from his relaxed position and searching his surroundings. He caught on quickly to the fact he was alone on the bed and Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Worry and dread sunk into him, thinking that Bakura might have up and left while he was busy snoozing like a fool, but before he could be angry or upset at this disappointing conundrum he noticed that the bathroom door was closed and the light on. Obviously, Bakura was in there and he was overreacting. Fuck.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Malik ran a hand through his tousled hair and grimaced at the mess the bed was. He had been laying in the gunk and it made the blanket stuck to him. He pulled it away, picking at the crust against his thigh. There was no way he was letting this go on any longer. He was calling up a maid and fixing this mess now.

Malik moved to the drawer and pulled on a new pair of boxers, then he travelled to the bag still on the counter and pulled the millennium Rod from its confines. Using its power he called up a person to clean this up discreetly. Satisfied, he was about to put the Rod back in the bag when a sour voice cut through the silence behind him.

“Good. You’re finally awake! This body won’t stop making weird noises and hurting. Feed me. I want meat.”

Malik tensed, but calmly hid the Rod away where it belonged, not letting on to Bakura the fact there was anything to be interested in. He turned his head, studying Bakura’s scowl and black boxers—the latter of which Malik recognized were his. Not only that but the ones he had been wearing before and were probably mildly dirty from pre-cum. Malik couldn’t complain when Bakura looked so good in them though. It wasn’t like Bakura could wear his soiled underwear now after coming in them.

“Well, I did promise you a meal,” Malik conceded. He shooed Bakura away with a hand. “Go sit down. I’ll call room service for both of us.”

Bakura didn’t seem particularly happy at being bossed around, but eventually he nodded and drifted away, long enough for Malik to call them room service through the Rod as well. There was a knock on the door and Malik went over to let the maid in to clean up. Bakura appeared seconds later by his side, sneering at the intruder in their space. Malik raised a hand and rested it on Bakura’s shoulder in an attempt at comforting him, giving him a half-smile when their eyes met.

“Hey, want to play a game while we wait?”

Bakura accepted the distraction and they sat down at the table near the window, playing with the deck of cards Malik had been using previously. It was strangely intense games of Crazy Eights and Old Maid for the next thirty minutes. Neither of them was the type that could handle a defeat even when it was just for fun. Bakura had straight-up pushed the entire deck of cards on the floor when he lost, while Malik’s face had twitched erratically and he immediately demanded a rematch after his. This could have gone on forever, but the food was bound to arrive at some point and Malik got up to allow them entrance, aware in some way that when he came back Bakura would have cheated and prevented him from winning somehow. After a three-time winning streak, he could give Bakura this one.

Bakura’s attitude brightened considerably now that he had a meal in front of him. Malik ate politely while Bakura gobbled it all down like a pig. It was annoying that all Malik could think about during that display was the shine of Bakura’s pink lips from the grease. It was absolutely disgusting and yet all Malik wanted to do was kiss him. Malik could blame that feeling on the remnants of the amazing sex or his strange thoughts before he’d fallen asleep, either way it drove him nuts thinking too much about it.

Malik wasn’t the type to prevent himself from doing stuff he wanted to do, so after a long pause of watching Bakura chew, Malik cupped the back of his head and planted a bruising kiss to his lips. Bakura pressed back as though he had been waiting for it and they ended up making out successfully in between eating. It was calm and slow and oddly domestic for two people who had just met. Malik was warm and buzzing with an energy he didn’t know how to name. All he knew was that he wanted more of it. He was getting hard again but he didn’t have that urge to get off too quickly anymore. He wanted to take his time and enjoy the moment.

Bakura grabbed his hands suddenly and pulled back, turning them within his grip thoughtfully as he looked down at them. Malik swallowed, face hot and eyes shining. His hands twitched with the urge to cradle Bakura’s more substantially. How embarrassing.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“...Your hands. I like them. They’re big but also slim. It was like you were trying to show them off in the mall when playing cards like that. My eyes kept being drawn to them and getting distracted. Was that on purpose?”

“No.” Malik shook his head, finding interest and fascination over Bakura’s observation. “No one looks at my hands. They look at—” Malik broke a hand free so he could wave it as his face and body— “all of this. As they should, I suppose. I’m beautiful.”

Bakura scrunched his nose up and made a ‘humph’ sound.

“Conventional beauty isn’t everything. It’s the smaller details of a person that is really attractive. You’ll grow old eventually and all that model beauty will be gone, but your hands will stay the same size and shape and I like that. It’s how it should be. Besides, it’s your hands that do most of the talking anyway, not your chiselled abs and smooth symmetrical face... although I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like those too. It’s still not what matters most.”

Malik was shocked Bakura had the capability of having such a mature, complex take on attraction. Maybe he was smarter than he looked or Malik hadn’t been giving him full credit and judging him too harshly. Either way, Malik was touched at such a thought out opinion on a part of him not talked about that often. It showed so much on who Bakura was in just a short amount of time. Malik was terrified at how close to enamoured he was.

“Thank you.” Malik cleared his throat. “Are you full yet? Or would you like some dessert?”

Bakura’s brows furrowed.

“Is that an innuendo?”

Malik raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Do you want it to be?”

Bakura watched him for a long moment, then frowned and shook his head, turning away from him and letting go of Malik’s hand.

“No. I want dessert. _Real_ dessert.”

Malik laughed. He wondered why he felt so carefree all of a sudden. He couldn’t remember a time that was ever true for him. Bakura made things different somehow.

A chocolate cake was for dessert. Bakura was positively ecstatic. He had two pieces and he would probably have gone for a third one if Malik hadn’t swooped in to distract him with more kisses. See, now that Bakura had eaten dessert he tasted like cake and not greasy meat products, making him far more delectable in Malik’s opinion. Malik couldn’t get enough and he ended up pulling Bakura partly into his lap, licking open Bakura’s mouth eagerly. Bakura made a growling sound in the back of his throat and grabbed on hard to Malik, sucking on his tongue and scraping his teeth against it like he was contemplating biting it off. Malik’s cock hardened into its complete size, pushing at the constraints enough to peek out the edge of his boxers. Holy shit, the contemplation of danger from Bakura turned him on way too easily.

Malik gripped Bakura’s waist and settled him on top of his thighs. The warmth of his body on top of Malik sent further arousal pumping through his veins and an idea came to him. The chair Malik was sitting on was secure and if he rearranged Bakura well enough it would be easy for Bakura to move without much strive. They could have anal sex on this chair, Bakura could ride his dick and Malik wouldn’t have to do a thing, he could be like a king sitting on his throne and being serviced by a beautiful male nymph of legends who deigned to give him what he beseeched so heavily. Perhaps it was more accurate than considering Bakura a servant had been. Bakura was too proud and special for that.

Malik broke the kiss, grinning spectacularly and pressing their noses together, mingling their heated breaths as he caught Bakura’s curious gaze.

“Go to the side table and get me the condom box and lube, okay? You’re going to fuck yourself silly on my big fucking cock. Really grind on it. Gods, I want to see you ride it nice and dirty. What face do you make when you’re getting a good cock in you anyway? I didn’t see it that well before.”

Bakura’s brows twitched, looking mildly confused by Malik’s dirty talk. Malik wondered if he didn’t know what riding was. Well, wasn’t he in for a treat? Malik would be glad to show him.

“I don’t make any weird faces,” Bakura said, scowling. “You’re just a fucking pervert. A sleaze. Who cares what I look like when I get stabbed repeatedly by your junk, huh? Creep. Go to hell, bastard.”

“No, I don’t think I will. I got too much stuff to accomplish right now,” Malik answered in a matter of fact tone. “Are you going to listen to me or do I have to remind you why you should? It’s harder to give you a good friendly beating when you’re sitting like that, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be able to. Do you want to get spanked again?”

Bakura’s expression filled with keen lust and he licked his lips, shifting on Malik’s lap and eyeing him imploringly. Malik sighed and shook his head, assuming an air of feigned exasperation.

“Seriously? You’re impossible. Go get me what I want and I’ll think about giving you what you want.” Malik tightened his nails in Bakura’s hips, smirking at the hum of pleasure that bubbled out of Bakura seemingly unbidden. “Yeah, just like that. A touch of spice. A taste. Now scram.”

Bakura huffed but the pink in his cheeks implied he enjoyed Malik’s attitude. He got off of Malik, making certain to let Malik’s nails scratch his skin on the way, and went to get what Malik requested. Malik lazily watched Bakura leave, then pulled back his boxers so his penis could breathe, admiring the leaking tip and rubbing a finger delicately into the fluid, slowly spreading it around the head. He let out a soft breath, turning his head to smile at Bakura when he obediently set the items on the table.

“Take my boxers off now. Those don’t belong to you.”

Bakura wiggled out of them, sticking his tongue out as he did so. When he was busy throwing them across the room somewhere, apparently in another show of childish antics, Malik reached out and slapped his ass several times in a row, earning a shout of delighted rapture. It was best to reward good behaviour where Bakura followed his orders correctly—although there was something to be said that he hit Bakura when he was doing good as well as when he was doing bad. That would easily confuse even the brightest of animals, but he didn’t care much for the problems that would arise from indulging such a kink when it suited him just fine. Let Bakura have his fun, it certainly made things easier on the both of them.

Malik pointed at the floor and smirked, barking out short mirth at what he was about to say.

“Down, you mangy mutt. Back to me and arch your ass up. I want you to finger yourself open again while I watch. Even if you’re still loose from earlier, there’s no doubt the lube has dried. Time for a new coat of it against your walls.”

Bakura looked like he was about to protest, jaw set and eyes narrowed, but Malik was leisurely stroking his member in an open and obvious fashion, steadily watching Bakura in his naked form. This seemed to trigger a desire to cooperate in Bakura as he slowly got on his hands and knees, raising his butt in the air and pressing slick fingers into his gaping hole, all right in Malik’s line of view. Malik groaned, leaning heavily back in his chair and tightening his hand on his dick as his eyelids lowered. Bakura’s hole was noticeably fluttering around the breach, a low moan vibrating in Bakura’s throat whenever he pushed in deep enough.

“You have such a gorgeous ass,” Malik complimented, feeling compelled to give thanks for such a perfect specimen for his perusal. “So round and juicy. I have no doubt it tastes as good as it looks.”

“If you say so,” Bakura responded, sounding breathless either from what he was doing or the position he was in which caused blood to flow down to his head. “Eat it then if you like it so much.”

“Mmmm.” Malik avoided the thought that entered his mind then—he doubted Bakura knew what he was telling him to do. Best not to entertain fantasies of doing something so gross no matter how oddly titillating the idea was for him. It would be too undignified. “I think your hole is ready for more. Come back up here and I’ll help you up.”

Bakura immediately sat back down with a relieved sigh. His face was red either from embarrassment or the position or being horny, Malik couldn’t tell. He wasn’t shy when he climbed back up on Malik though and he was super interested in sticking Malik back into him. Malik had to quickly slip the condom on before Bakura decided to take matters into his own hands. The action of slipping the rubber on gave Bakura pause and he curiously eyed Malik’s covered penis.

“Why?”

“Protection.”

“From what?”

“Diseases.”

“Of what kind?”

“The dangerous kind.”

“From sex?”

“Yes.”

“...Weird.”

Malik’s lips quirked up in mild bemusement and what he hesitated to call affection, finding Bakura’s line of questioning oddly adorable in its own little way. The naivety was ridiculous enough to be almost sweet. Malik couldn’t believe he was thinking that way but he was all the same.

“Ready?” Malik asked, wondering at his consideration. He hadn’t bothered the last time to check before pushing in, but this time was different somehow. “It’s the same as last time but this time you’re sitting down on me. It should feel the same so you don’t need to worry.”

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes, allowing Malik to adjust his position, pulling his thighs closer against Malik’s own. The head of Malik’s erection pressed up against Bakura’s hole but didn’t push in.

“I’m not worrying,” Bakura said. “Just put it in already. There's nothing to stress about at this point after you've already been inside me once.”

“You’re really supposed to do the work yourself,” Malik admonished, contradicting his point by the way he gently led Bakura down on him, an excited hitch in his voice as he did so. “That’s why you’re on top here. I barely have any movement but you’ve got tons. I’m giving you lots of freedom in this position so don’t squander it.”

Bakura flared his nostrils, clinging to Malik’s shirt in a vice-like grip and his eyes closed. His body was twitching, thighs tensing and mouth pulled into a straight line. Malik watched all this closely, enthralled by the obvious response to being filled Bakura was having. Malik hadn’t seen this up close so he couldn’t help but drink it all in, amazed that someone so small could take in something so large with very little complaint or sweat. There was an odd twist of pride for this wild creature in his lap.

When Bakura’s anus had swallowed his penis completely, Malik leaned forward and peppered Bakura with congratulatory kisses, trailing away from his mouth and finding other places on Bakura’s face and neck to press his lips hotly into. Bakura grumbled at the attention, pulling on Malik’s hair and then pushing his own face in the crook of Malik’s neck, biting harshly down enough to make him yelp and his cock pulse at the thrill of it. He moaned at the monstrous display, especially when Bakura pulled back and there was a trail of blood sliding down his chin, a pink tongue attempting to lap at it but failing. Someone looking so savage shouldn’t be so breathtaking.

Malik blindly surged forward and captured Bakura’s lips, licking up his own blood from Bakura’s chin on the way. He rocked up into Bakura’s heat, grinding his hips with enough force to make Bakura bounce in his lap and cry out in his mouth. This gave Bakura the idea that he could move and he shallowly swayed, grunting and sighing at the different sensations this gave him. Malik ran his hands up Bakura’s sides and down his back, silently encouraging him to do more. Bakura’s hips stilled though and he pulled away, pouting in a grumpy fashion.

“Why do I have to do all the work? Lazy bastard. You’re inside me, you do it!”

“It’s hot,” Malik tried to explain, gaze heavy as he nosed Bakura’s cheek, heated breath making Bakura tremble. “You get to decide the pace, yeah? I thought you’d enjoy something like that. You don’t have to follow any rules from me. I’m... I’m powerless here. Fuck.”

It was true. Malik could use the leverage of the chair arms to thrust up but it wasn’t nearly as satisfactory as pounding into Bakura on the bed had been. They would barely move here. Likewise, Malik could hold Bakura’s hips or thighs or ass and help him bounce on Malik’s dick, but that was only if Bakura wanted him to do that. Bakura was dead weight in his lap, squeezing close and personal. He had the control here, not Malik. Malik had no idea why he had let this scenario take. It was totally against his usual way of being. He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake letting go like this.

Bakura’s eyes widened in surprise and then he was smirking, unexpectedly hopping up and down unskillfully on Malik’s shaft. Malik breathed in shakily—even with the clumsiness of it, it was still so fucking good. Maybe better simply because the inexperience was oddly alluring as they jostled together. It was very slow thrusting but it sure was a nice treat.

“I suppose you’re right,” Bakura said playfully, snickering at Malik. “Who am I to say no to this? I have you in the palm of my hand. Literally.”

Malik jumped in surprise when Bakura quick as a whip wrapped his hand around Malik’s jugular and squeezed as a warning. It wasn’t enough to prevent airflow but it was noticeable enough to set Malik’s pulse racing. He levelled his gaze with Bakura’s, looking down on Bakura despite their positions, and licked his lips, mouth suddenly filled with too much spit. He swallowed and knew Bakura would feel it.

“What is this? Are you trying to frighten me?” Malik questioned, hands trailing over Bakura’s thighs and slipping under to grip at his plump ass. “Or are you still not satisfied by the spankings I keep giving you? Do you want me to, hmm, suffocate you in turn?”

Malik's smile was sly as he pointedly looked at Bakura’s pale throat, digging his nails into Bakura’s ass in ways he was certain would leave interesting crescent moon marks later. Bakura’s wicked expression darkened with further arousal and he leaned forward, a happy hum vibrating through him at the new angle. 

“I can feel your heartbeat quickening,” he whispered with an edge of mania. “It would be so easy to hurt you. To just kill you right now. Wouldn’t it?”

“I’m stronger than you. Unlikely.” Malik tilted his head, hair falling over one shoulder and quirking an eyebrow. “You’re welcome to try though. I’d like to see the wreck you’d make once I’m done with you. I’m sure that’s what you’re hoping for, right?”

Bakura gave a biting grin and nodded sporadically. His hand on Malik’s neck tightened and Malik’s breath shortened. Malik gritted his teeth and reached up, twisting Bakura’s wrist in an uncomfortable fashion and forcing Bakura to loosen, tearing the wayward hand from himself. He didn’t give Bakura time to regroup and swiftly curled his hand around Bakura’s neck, gripping automatically with intentions to suffocate. Bakura choked, breath hissing from him into silence, but his pace on Malik’s dick quickened substantially, making pleasure flutter on Malik’s previously furious features. He tilted his head back and moaned appreciatively. Now they were getting somewhere.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good. Fast and dirty. Leaves you breathless, huh?”

Malik sent him a humour filled smirk, watching the dazed and glassy look form in Bakura’s eyes, his mouth open and making small pointless sounds. Malik carelessly let go then, not wanting Bakura to pass out and ruin the fun. Bakura breathed in sharp and deep, rolling his hips down desperately, mewling and gasping out his approval. He latched on to Malik’s shoulders, cock rutting against Malik’s stomach insistently. It seemed even in this position where Malik was under Bakura, Malik could still gain control where he needed to, after all. Malik was quite gratified by that factor.

“Malik, Malik,” Bakura called out for him, panting and groaning into Malik’s bitten neck. “Why can’t you—? Please. Don’t want to. Tired.”

Malik rolled his eyes. Honestly, he should have seen it coming that Bakura wouldn’t want to do any of the work himself. He had quickly decided he didn’t want to finish sucking Malik off and forced Malik to do the rest for him, hadn’t he? He was truly a spoiled brat, needing extra attention and dedication just to please him properly. Malik should just ignore him and watch him struggle to continue a pace he clearly didn’t have the energy or power to keep up. It was Malik’s fantasy he was indulging here, not Bakura’s desires to be taken care of at all times. It certainly would teach him to stop attacking Malik unnecessarily just for some cravings of pain.

But, well, Bakura was quite beautiful. Red-faced and teary-eyed from being strangled, expression twisting into something pleasant and greedy every time he got even a speck of joy from Malik’s body. It actually did turn out that looking at Bakura’s face during this was a huge advantage for Malik’s libido. Unfortunately, it also tugged on Malik’s heart, a burst of warmth erupting behind his rib cage and making him strangely keen to please. Bakura wanted more out of Malik and so Malik would give him more.

Malik held on to Bakura’s hips and slammed him down on Malik’s bulging member, grinning in lustful abandon at the Goddamn squeal of delight that sputtered out of Bakura’s mouth. He set them off into a hungry pace, sea-sawing Bakura just the way he knew Bakura wanted. Bakura stopped moving altogether, voice breaking on moans as he was pounded into without pause. Malik was freely moaning as well, content to utilize his strength to the fullest and to admire Bakura breaking down above him. Still, he couldn’t help but tease as he relentlessly plunged into Bakura’s fantastic heat.

“Idiot, you’re gifted the opportunity to have one over on me and you choose to bait me into getting it myself? What’s with all the bravado if you just bend like a tree under the pressure of a strong gust of wind? Is this just a game to you? You could have had it all back there if you played your cards right!”

“No—this is better—like it better—Malik, _oh_ Malik—f-feels good, aaaahhhh—”

Malik’s brows furrowed. He didn’t get it that much, the idea that someone would rather be controlled by another person than be the one in control. That someone would rather be hurt than the one doing the hurt. It was obvious that he and Bakura were very different people, but that didn’t make them incompatible—it actually made it seem like they were best fit for each other. Two sides of an unconventional coin. Malik tentatively thought they’d do well outside of a sexual setting if they were able.

Bakura whimpered, hands trailing down to pull on the chains on Malik’s shirt and stretching out the fabric. He wanted something else, Malik could tell, but it wasn’t like Malik had any more hands to spare since he was doing all the work here. He was more than certain he was hitting Bakura’s prostate just fine, but the greedy little imp wanted to have his penis stroked on top of that? Then again Malik had actually done that last time so he couldn’t blame Bakura for expecting it again. Also just like last time though, Malik wasn’t close yet and so he ignored Bakura’s pleas for attention, paying more thought to the fire boiling under his skin as he enjoyed the muscles convulsing on his shaft.

Eventually, Bakura remembered he had hands of his own and put one on his heavily leaking cock, whining at the contact. Malik’s heated eyes were instantly stuck to the action, yearning to see Bakura play with himself while Malik thrust hard into him. His interest was short-lived though when he realized Bakura had the same problem here as he had when touching Malik before—his movements on himself were lost and uncertain, his features crinkling to indicate his disappointment. Malik huffed out disbelief, intrigued and amazed that Bakura didn’t know how to rub his penis in a way that made him feel good. It hadn’t been a fluke, Bakura seriously didn’t know what he was doing.

“Malik.” Bakura was pulling on Malik again with one hand, the other sliding over his dick tightly and grating. Irritating and uncomfortable for sure. “Dammit, asshole, I need...”

It was a pathetic sight. Malik had a desire to help him before he had even opened his mouth, something that never crossed Malik’s mind usually. Malik pressed their foreheads together and offered up an ultimatum.

“If you can keep up the exact same pace bouncing on my penis as I’m doing for you right now, then I’ll switch to jerking you off properly for you. The moment you slow down, I’ll stop. Got it?”

Bakura mumbled hopelessly and squeezed his cock harder which wasn’t going to fix the problem any. Malik assumed that was Bakura’s answer and let go of Bakura’s hips. Bakura hopped obediently, eyeing Malik critically as though he expected Malik to have been lying to him. Malik followed through, batting Bakura’s hand away from his dick and replacing it with his own, pumping in tandem with Bakura’s speedy movements. Bakura’s mouth popped open like a fish. Malik watched him come undone all over again, fucking himself stupid on Malik’s cock and shouting. It was good that he was louder than Malik because Malik thought his own sounds were just too embarrassing otherwise.

“Are you going to cum?” Malik panted haughtily. “Cum right in my hand again? You need me to get you to the finish line. You’re useless without me. Cum, Bakura, cum right now!”

But Bakura shook his head, speeding up and sending stars in Malik’s vision. Malik hadn’t even been remotely aware of how much closer to the end he was now, too preoccupied with getting Bakura off, so it snuck up on him unexpectedly. He gasped loudly and kept Bakura close by wrapping his free arm around Bakura’s petite waist, stilling him in the process. With a whimper and a long moan he came, quickening his strokes over Bakura’s erection until he followed Malik with an impressive cry of his own. A heavy blanket of contentment fell over him and without thought he began nuzzling under Bakura’s ear, cooing words of sentimentality.

“You let me cum first, you little vixen,” Malik purred. “You deserve a treat for that. A reward. What would you like, huh?”

Bakura turned away from him with a hand over his grimacing mouth. He shook his head.

“Stop making me move so much, bastard. I just ate...” Bakura squeezed his eyes closed. “I think I’m going to hurl all over you. How would you like that?”

“Aw, is your tummy hurting?” Malik gently stroked his fingers through the mess of semen cooling on Bakura’s stomach. “I can get you something for that. Maybe you should go lay down in the meantime. How’s that?”

Bakura sent him a suspicious squint. Malik met his gaze with raised eyebrows.

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? It’s weird. Is it because you came?”

Malik shrugged. He carefully disentangled Bakura from his lap, pulling the condom off himself and tying it before handing it over to Bakura who took it with a disgusted scowl.

“Put that in the garbage for me before you go, will you? I’ll come by to cuddle you later to make you feel better, okay?”

“I don’t want that?” Bakura said, but there was an obvious question in his words to indicate his confusion. “Is that my reward? Sounds fucking stupid.”

“Trust me, it’s not.” Malik remembered how warm and soft and _real_ Bakura was in his arms when they took a nap earlier. “Now go lay down. It’ll settle your stomach. Promise.”

Bakura muttered sullenly to himself but listened. Malik called the same people up to get rid of the dishes and took the offered medication from one of them. Crawling up on to the bed next to Bakura, he poured the liquid into the cap and held it out to Bakura, who was distracted by the sight of the people moving behind Malik.

“Here,” Malik said, trying to regain Bakura’s attention. “This will make you feel better quicker. Drink up.”

“They’re acting funny,” Bakura said, pointing at the mind slaves cleaning up their mess. “Why are they like that?”

Malik didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Bakura’s face and forced his mouth open, pouring the liquid in and then snapping his mouth closed again. He held it firmly shut despite Bakura’s muffled protest.

“Swallow. That’s it, that’s it. Not so hard, right?”

“Yuck! That was horrible! What was that? Did you just fucking poison me?”

Malik screwed the cap back on and ignored Bakura’s outrage, putting the bottle on the side table. Bakura was still spitting fire but he grew docile the moment Malik curled around him, pressing his body close to Bakura’s own and stroking his belly soothingly. There was a long pause of quiet. Bakura didn’t seem to know what to say.

“...You’re incomprehensible, I hope you know that. I don’t see the point of this. Are you that desperate for some companionship, shithead?”

“I don’t see you trying to escape. Maybe you’re the one who secretly wants companionship.”

Bakura scoffed as though he thought that was a very unlikely possibility. Malik had thought that about himself too, but he was considering the chance that he’d been too hasty. Something about Bakura clicked with him and he had no idea why. He wanted to act in ways he didn’t usually and it put him in a compromising position. What would he do if Bakura rejected his advances? Did he understand his feelings well enough to pursue something so recklessly? It wasn’t like him to give in to emotions that made him feel foolish and vulnerable, but for some reason he didn’t mind the gamble. Not this time.

Eventually, the medicine kicked in and Bakura grew calmer beneath him, the hurt in his stomach ebbing away. Bakura shifted in his grip, turning so that he was facing Malik and stared for quite a long time. Malik didn’t want to be weak so he didn’t look away. It was a good thing he didn’t because it meant he witnessed the flutter of emotion on Bakura’s visage before it was hidden by Bakura pressing his face into Malik’s chest. A frustrated puff of air left Bakura’s lips and he clung on to Malik tightly.

“Fucking idiot. You still have that stupid shirt on. I can’t believe you won’t let me see how hot you are under it. It’s not fair.”

Malik preened at the compliment. He grabbed one of Bakura’s hands and stuffed it under his shirt, letting Bakura fondle his defined chest and stroke the soft hair there. Bakura was unresponsive but he didn’t prevent the action, allowing Malik to spread his hand over the space without comment. Malik chuckled and spoke lowly.

“Do you like it? That’s hard muscle. I worked my ass off to tone it like that. It only makes sense you’d want to see it so badly.”

“Then let me see it,” Bakura demanded. “Stop teasing me. This is fucking ridiculous.”

Malik didn’t even think about it. He leaned over onto his back and rose the shirt up to his chin, giving Bakura a proper view of what was hidden underneath. Bakura sat up and glanced over Malik’s body appreciatively, ice beginning to thaw now that he was getting what he wanted. He smiled brightly.

“Ah, there it is! What a pleasant sight. If only you weren’t such a stingy person and didn’t keep it to yourself all the time.”

“I have to,” Malik said but didn’t bother explaining further. “It’s not like you have to see this part of my body to get off. My arms and legs and ass and abs and face do most of the work. Oh, and let’s not forget my large penis. You seem to enjoy that last one quite a bit, don’t you?”

Bakura made a disgruntled face and surprised Malik when he flopped on top of Malik’s body, burying his face in Malik’s neck and gripping his shoulders with sharp, biting nails.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! Your ego is a nuisance! Just let me admire your body in peace without being forced to hear the trash that comes out of your mouth! Either that or I’ll cut your dick off and then no one will be enjoying it anymore!”

“Touchy, touchy,” Malik all but cooed. He wrapped Bakura up in his strong arms, humming a bit at the pleasant, addictive feeling of a warm, soft body pressed up against his half-naked form in a way that was completely innocent. He could learn to get used to this. “Do you want me to apologize? I’m sorry if my truthful words offended you. How can I ever repay for my sinful transgression? Hmm?”

Bakura grumbled to himself. Malik could pick up bits and pieces because of how close they were, but had no idea what was being said. He did catch the word ‘bath’ in the illegible drawl. It made him realize something.

“Ugh, yeah, you’re right. After all of that, I feel absolutely repulsive. I need to get rid of all this drying gunk from my body. We’ll get stuck together like this if we’re not careful.” 

Bakura huffed out a snort of laughter, a lovely ting of noise like a sudden wind chime or a bell tolling. It had a carefree and mischievous edge to it that made Malik want to laugh too, but he settled on a grin and rubbed his fist into Bakura’s bare back, blinking up idly at the ceiling that held no judgment. The world was full of harsh realities Malik faced every day with a carefully blank or resolute expression, but it was completely different here. Here he felt like a normal teenage boy who had just experienced his first time in the throes of passion with someone he was starting to like a lot. It was peaceful and it caused Malik to want to capture this feeling in a bottle so he could access it later and remember what it was like to be normal from time to time. What treasure had Malik accidentally uncovered meeting someone like Bakura?

“A bath...” Malik said thoughtfully, ignoring the steady warmth spreading over his face at the sappy thoughts that were unlike him filling his head. “We could do that... together? Is that what you were saying? You want to have a bath with me.”

“You told me you had a giant pool of a bath,” Bakura groused, turning his face further into Malik’s chest and talking to it. “It’s only fair you let me get a chance with it before the day is up. If you want to come too it’s up to you. I’m not going to stop you.”

Delighting in a hot, steamy bath with Bakura sounded like heaven. It could be dangerous though. Malik would have to finally take his shirt off and then manoeuvre himself in a way that Bakura wouldn’t catch sight of his grotesque and shocking scars. It wouldn’t matter if Bakura could read them since they wouldn’t mean anything to him and Malik had far since forgone caring about the Pharaoh’s wishes or his clan's traditions to want to protect them, but... they were a source of horror and shame for Malik and the thought of any but his own eyes bearing witness to them upset him greatly. Even his siblings had only ever seen glimpses of them since they had healed. He wondered if it was impossible for someone to fall in love with a person who had been so brutally marked by another. Considering what he had been contemplating with Bakura... he seriously didn’t want to find out now. He yearned to live a life exempt from such unbelievable heartache.

They stayed quiet like this, breath naturally syncing with one another. Malik honestly could have fallen asleep again cuddling someone so newly, bizarrely precious to him, but he hadn’t been kidding about how disgusting he was. Every time he closed his eyes he was brought back to the reality that his skin felt gross and grimy and that he probably stuck. He didn’t like the fact Bakura was laying on him when he was like that. It didn’t give him a particularly glamorous look and it disturbed him to allow this to stand any further.

Malik gently and slowly rolled them over, sprawling Bakura beneath him as he sat up and pushed down his shirt to cover his back properly again. He smiled and swept some of his hair behind his ear, smoothing his palm over Bakura’s hip. Bakura squinted back up at him, grumpy and suspicious at the sudden disruption.

“Come on,” Malik said. “Let’s take a bath.”

* * *

Malik’s newly acquired bathroom was ten times as big as a normal one, let alone what constituted as a bathroom when he lived underground. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he liked the extravagance of rooms like this—it was so vastly different than what he would have gotten before that it filled his heart with a certain relief and joy to see it. Malik didn’t want a single reminder of what it was like to have very little, to roll in the dirt and rot in filth while the more privileged got to experience a normal surface life with everything it had to offer. A rich, high life was what should have been bestowed upon him from the beginning. 

Bakura should get that too. If Bakura was to be with Malik the way he was considering, he would give Bakura all this and more. Every last coin not spent on himself would be spent on his significant person. Bakura should want for nothing with a boyfriend like him. Malik would be sure of it.

The bathtub in the center of the room was more like an underground pool, complete with stairs and seats and enough space to swim in. Malik showed Bakura how the faucets worked, privately acknowledging the mystified expression surfacing on his lover’s face. It was mighty similar to how Malik used to look at the world when all this technology was suddenly within his reach—except Bakura shouldn’t be looking at faucets like that since he lived a normal life with them every day. Although it probably was surprising to see soap come out of a faucet as well. Normal homes didn’t have that.

Malik playfully flicked some water in Bakura’s scrunched up face, smirking at the sputtering and hissing Bakura made in response. Bakura glowered at him and moved to gather way too much water in his cupped hands in preparation of throwing it back at Malik, but Malik grabbed Bakura’s wrists and shook his head, tutting softly. This served to anger Bakura more and he ripped himself away, losing interest in the pool and stalking off to do something else. Apparently that something else was to relieve himself in the toilet. Malik huffed indignantly and turned his head away.

“What are you doing?! I’m right here, you know!”

“Aw,” Bakura mocked, “is the little bitty aristocrat too good to watch me pee? Don’t go to too many public bathrooms, do you?”

“I just had sex with that—” Malik pointed blindly at Bakura’s penis— “I don’t need a sudden reminder of what else it’s usually used for. Besides, I think it’s safe to say that it’s common courtesy not to piss near someone in their own bathroom without their specific permission!”

Bakura laughed boisterously.

“You’re so prissy. I’m already done. Why are you still complaining? I usually forget to pee anyway so you should be glad I’ve been so consistent about it.”

Malik frowned at him.

“How do you forget to go to the bathroom? It’s a bit hard to miss it when it comes on, don’t you think?”

“Lots of ways. It’s tedious and I’m busy. Don’t you wish you didn’t have to do it?”

“Well, yes, everyone does. They don’t go as far as to forget to do it though.”

Bakura shrugged. He was seemingly unconcerned by this conversation, too busy turning the lights in the room from bright to dim over and over again. Malik would have snapped at him to stop if he didn’t find everything about Bakura so perplexing. Nothing wanted to add up here. At least his expression was cute.

Once the water was done filling the bath and the bubbles were threatening to slip over the edge, Malik turned everything off and called Bakura over. Bakura kept the lights dimmed half-way, unintentionally changing the atmosphere into something more intimate and romantic. This gave an added benefit where Bakura was less likely to see his scars automatically. Malik chose to leave the lights as they were, beginning to strip off the last of his clothes. Bakura crouched down beside the bath, smile crooked and pleased.

“It’s so unnecessary,” Bakura said gleefully. “You don’t need all of this. This is the life those moving people in the box have... or a king of old.”

“You mean... television?” Malik shook his head. “Never mind. The bath's nice and warm. So get in, watch your step.”

Bakura ignored him. Instead, he shot Malik a cheeky glance and then tipped face-first into the soapy water below. Malik tensed, quickly slipping in after him just in case the idiot went and drowned himself. Bakura appeared on the other side of the tub, soaked and dripping, his hair sticking to his slowly turning rosy face. He was completely fine and Malik relaxed at the sight of him, rolling his eyes. He decided to let Bakura have his fun for now and settled on one of the seats, reclining with his eyes closed. He slumped and it caused the water to make it up to his shoulders. He sighed contently.

Bakura was making a lot of noise over there. He was like an overgrown child. Despite how big this tub was it still wasn’t for playing in but for getting clean. This wasn’t a pool party.

Eventually, after ten minutes, Malik called out, “Bakura, that’s enough. Let me scrub you down now.”

He heard a scoff and opened his eyes to see Bakura giving him a disbelieving stare.

“I could do that fine myself, asshole. Also, I’m not stupid. I know you just want me to wash you instead and you’re using niceties to get it. Stop that, I don't need to be fucking convinced!”

Malik raised his eyebrows, mildly amused as Bakura stomped his way over to him. He held out a washcloth and Bakura, true to his word, immediately started rubbing it against Malik’s shoulders and chest. Malik pressed his back against the wall of the tub so there wasn’t a chance for Bakura to wiggle the cloth back there, his expression becoming quite self-satisfied at having himself be serviced like this.

“Don’t be smug,” Bakura said, brow twitching irritably. “I’m not your servant. I just wanted an excuse to touch your body again. That’s all. Your ego can go take a fucking hike!”

Malik chuckled, spreading his arms out on the edge of the pool. His gaze fell half-lidded and he casually flicked it over Bakura hungrily. There was something just so excellent about this particular boy acting in this particular fashion. Yeah, in Malik’s experience servants did stuff like this, but from what he knew so did romantic partners. This was like a domestic setup between lovers which made Malik feel oddly giddy and desirable. Accepted even. Gods, he wanted this, whatever it was. It would be so much better to be craved like that. He wondered if Bakura wanted it that way as well. If it was even possible for him to feel the same.

“Hmm,” Bakura said, pausing and staring at Malik’s neck. “That doesn’t look the same way mine does. Did I do something wrong?”

“You bit me,” Malik pointed out in good humour. “You tried to take a chunk out of me. Of course, it looks different.”

Bakura huffed and pressed unforgiving, clumsy digits into the small wound, making Malik wince slightly. He looked upset and Malik realized only now that it hadn’t been Bakura’s intention to bite him—he had been trying to replicate Malik’s love bites and had clearly failed. Malik was charmed. It was amazing how vicious Bakura could be without actually meaning to be a lot of the time. It was like he didn’t know how to play nice with others or know how to pull back a punch.

“Don’t worry about it,” Malik told him. “It’ll heal. It’s not like I disliked it or anything. It felt good.”

“I want to try again,” Bakura demanded, looking at Malik furiously. “Let me try again!”

Malik did if only because he knew by now that Bakura would get loud and unruly if he said no. He tilted his head the opposite way, pulling his hair out of the way. Bakura dived instantly and clamped his mouth on, sucking too harshly and using his teeth too strongly but he didn’t draw any blood which by all accounts was an improvement from before. Malik absently pulled Bakura marginally closer, wanting to hug him for the sake of it than anything else. After awhile, a breathy moan drifted from his lips and he gripped Bakura’s hair to pull him away. A tongue lapped at his skin first before finally relenting.

“There,” Bakura said, panting. “How about that? Did you like it?”

Malik loosened his hold on Bakura’s hair and smoothed his hand over the back of Bakura’s head. He gave Bakura a winning smile and nodded once.

“Yep, just like that. See?” Malik pointed at the new mark on his neck and one on Bakura’s chest that would be easy for him to see too. “They’re identical. Good job.”

“Don’t patronize me!”

Even with Bakura’s words he still looked mollified. He handed Malik the washcloth and waited patiently to be cleaned. Malik obliged, admiring all the little marks in Bakura’s skin that would surely last for days, maybe even a week. How tantalizing. He wasn’t even angry when he realized the marks on his own neck would take time to disappear too, meaning for a brief moment he too would look like he was owned by someone. If it was Bakura then he couldn’t find a reason to mind. 

“I want to practice something else,” Bakura said, gripping Malik’s wrist suddenly to still his scrubbing. “I want to use my hand on your dick and I want you to cum from it. I won’t stop until you do!”

“Oh, well, that might take some time... I mean, I’ve never seen a guy be so uncoordinated on his own shaft, let alone someone else's. Then again, as you said before, I’ve only seen films where people who are comfortable with touching themselves and others go at it. Maybe what I’ve seen doesn’t matter much. Still, you should probably try practicing on yourself first before wasting your time on me.”

Bakura’s cheeks darkened in embarrassment and his fingers dug deeper into Malik’s skin. He shook his head defiantly.

“It wouldn’t be a waste! You’ll be getting off! Don’t you want that constantly like the hound dog you are?”

“You’ve given me four chances to cum. You’ve cum five times yourself. Are you trying to level the playing field or something?”

Bakura stared at him moodily and said nothing more. Malik sighed and pinched his nose. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to fool around anymore, it was the fact that playing like this meant he was going to have to sit there and teach Bakura how to masturbate for most of it and it was likely he wasn’t even going to get to a climax. Well, he could always get off a different way later. Bakura could only benefit from knowing how to stroke himself... but all he would learn this way would be how to stroke Malik, wouldn’t he?

This was what Bakura apparently wanted though so Malik wasn’t going to say anything further on it. Instead, he grabbed Bakura’s hand and led it under the water, curling it around his flaccid dick.

“Don’t tighten or loosen your hand unless I tell you to. Other than that... show me what you’d do here.”

Malik took his hand away and watched Bakura expectantly. He moved— _too fast,_ Malik internally groaned—and completely missed the head which had the most sensitivity. Didn’t twist or adjust his grip. He stayed mostly linear and uneven and janky the whole time. It was like he was running a race but didn’t know any of the rules. Malik’s penis barely twitched sadly.

“You have to be a bit slow at the beginning to wake it up. You’re going to give me carpet burn before anything happens. The feeling has to creep up on me first before I can start chasing it.”

“Okay,” Bakura said, surprising Malik with how quick he slowed down. His visage was intense and focused. “Now what?”

Malik listened to his body who seemed to be responding now to the less violent gunning on his cock. He licked his lips, suddenly a lot more interested in what was going on now that his penis was starting to fill. It was actually kind of hot telling Bakura what to do to make him aroused. Maybe he misjudged this situation for being something that it was not. Malik enjoyed a good chance to order someone to follow his needs.

“Hey, stop for a moment. Run your fingers around the head, it’s very sensitive there. All around. Y-Yeah, like that. You can use your thumb to swipe at it when you’re moving up. Try that for awhile, okay?”

Bakura nodded, staring through the water at his hand playing with Malik’s hard-on. They did this until Bakura smugly chimed in with his opinion.

“I can’t see it all that well, but I can feel it plenty. You’re getting big and hard! Still think this is a waste?”

Malik shook his head in denial. He was breathing heavier now, excitement swooping inside of him. Without any further thought, he splashed his hand through the water again and tightened Bakura’s hold more securely, rocking him through the motions at a faster pace. Bakura’s hand was nice and soft, comforting in its urge to pleasure Malik. Bakura himself was just as sexy as ever and Malik was quick to pull him in for some cleverly placed kisses, letting out appreciative sighs and groans. He spoke between them.

“You can—roll your palm into the head—or twist your fist there—during an upstroke. It’ll—feel so fucking good—if you decide to do something—like that. Oh Gods, _yes._ Good, good...”

Malik subconsciously snapped his hips up into Bakura’s fist, making the water shift obviously. He was honestly shocked how good Bakura was at listening to his instructions considering how much Bakura fought back or ignored him before. This was a different experience but was far from a bad one. He liked the bratting but this could be nice too from time to time. It made him feel equally as powerful and turned on as anything else they’d done had. 

“It’s so long,” Bakura grumbled. “How do you do this yourself all the time? Must be a pain.”

“You could use both of your hands if you like,” Malik said breathlessly. “No, no, use both of your hands. I want you to.”

“Like... this?”

Bakura tried to copy what one hand was doing with the other. It slowed everything down and made Malik whine, burying his face in Bakura’s neck. He massaged Bakura’s shoulders in a vague attempt at communicating that he wanted it faster again. At least he didn’t need to find the mind to explain to Bakura how to alternate between both hands. Before he knew it, Bakura was speeding up again, most likely because that was his default setting and not because he realized it would be better if he did. Malik moaned steadily, grateful for the opportunity to muffle it all in Bakura’s skin.

“Are you going to blow yet?” Bakura asked curiously. “You always start losing control of your voice and speaking nonsense when you’re about to do that. Does all of this really feel that good? Would I like it too?”

Malik swallowed the saliva that wanted to escape his mouth in an undignified manner. Bakura’s hands left trails of fire and gold with every pump. All Malik could do was hold on, but he did manage some coherent words for Bakura’s questions.

“Yeah, yeah, you’d like it loads. I didn’t do—d-do much different when touching you earlier, after all. You just got to experiment, okay? That’s how I... figured it out.”

“...It sounds like a lot of work. I’d rather let you do it. For me, at least. I don’t mind touching you like this... especially since you’re so fucking sensitive.”

Malik wanted to deny that, he knew he wasn’t usually falling apart this easily, but that was the point, wasn’t it? It felt better when Bakura did it to him and he did it to Bakura. Bakura was on to something specific, but he doubted Bakura knew he was asking for that. If they were properly together Bakura could have all the handjobs he wanted. Just say the word and Malik would be on it... drop everything for it. It would be nice to have someone to make happy like that all the time.

“You’re sensitive in other ways too...” Bakura said quietly. “Will you shut up already? You always take so long to break. Cum! Cum! _Now_!”

Malik was horrified when he did indeed cum at Bakura’s request. It was soured by the knowledge that Bakura actually could gain an upper hand over him if he tried. It made Malik think that whatever control he had in their relationship thus far was only there because Bakura allowed it. He could kick up a fuss at this, throw his dominance at Bakura until he felt right in his skin again... or Malik could suck it up and let Bakura have these moments over him. It wasn’t like it was the end of Malik’s world if Bakura could demand him into doing something every once in awhile. It might even be a good thing that Bakura was different than other people and was able to do something like this. It meant Malik was right to accept romantic feelings to flourish here. It had to be.

Malik pulled away from Bakura and avoided his gaze, taking a moment to catch his breath and put himself back together. Bakura let go of him and crowed triumphantly. It startled Malik enough to look up at the rowdy behaviour. Bakura was grinning proudly, looking as though he thought he had accomplished something truly amazing.

“You like that, bastard? I can make you cum with only my hands! I dare you to try to top that!”

“Uh... what?” Malik shook his head, trying to follow Bakura’s line of thinking. “I’m the one who just taught you to do that. Why is this suddenly a competition?”

“Because I said so!” Bakura said childishly. “We’re even now, but I don’t care because I want more! Give me something new! Something that neither of us has done yet! Impress me!”

“You’re so greedy. What if I’m done pleasing you today? I can only give so much. Why should I bother giving in to your demands?”

Bakura didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed off the side of the bath and began floating on his back, revealing his erection in the process. Malik’s eyes drifted toward it and his mind began to change. Maybe he should reward Bakura for putting in so much effort to get him off—an effort that Bakura hadn’t bothered putting in the other times. He was satisfied with the results of Bakura’s labour, but what should he give Bakura? Something new was a hard bargain since they’d been doing most of the typical stuff the whole time. Malik had already been inside him, had milked his prostate, had given him a blow job and Malik knew a hand job wouldn’t cut it now after all that. Malik honestly wanted to dazzle Bakura, to charm him senseless, so he had to take this chance. It could seriously be the difference between Bakura wanting to stay or not. He couldn’t hesitate.

Which meant he was going to have to push away his misgivings and give Bakura proper rimming. He doubted Bakura was aware of this act so he would definitely manage to surprise and excite Bakura that way. They were also in the water so Malik felt less apprehensive putting his tongue in such a dirty place. 

Malik’s brows furrowed in determination and concentration as he reached out and grabbed Bakura’s arm before he floated too far away from him. He lent down and whispered hotly in Bakura’s ear, feeling Bakura eagerly perk up in expectation when he did.

“Go turn over on your belly and lean on the edge of the bath far enough to show me your butt. I’ve got something sweet in store for you if you behave. In exchange, I want to put it in you one last time after. Okay?”

Bakura took a moment to think about Malik’s words. Seeing nothing wrong with Malik’s ultimatum, Bakura sat back up and nodded, surprising Malik when he clumsily pressed his lips against Malik’s and then a second later swam away. Malik could only assume that was an attempt at reconciling after his crass attitude and also a showing of thanks. Malik ran his fingers over his lips as they tingled, a private smile beginning to twitch on his lips. It was ridiculous how fast his heart now was after something so trivial... or at least what should have been trivial. A chaste peck was so much sweeter than a french kiss.

With new vigour, Malik moved to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, I'd like some help with something. I'd like to know if we ever find out what exactly is written on Malik's back? Like the words and their meaning. I tried to find evidence of that on two different wikis but nothing. Just a vague explanation that it's the Pharaoh's secrets that don't exactly help me. I'm rewatching Yu-Gi-Oh from season 2 but I'm not anywhere close to the Pharaoh reading Malik's back yet, so I just don't have a clue on how Bakura should respond to seeing the words there. I don't know if Bakura will understand what it means for him and because of that, I'm unable to finish the last chapter. If you know and can tell me, that would help a ton! ^^


	4. I'll Be Your Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn chapter took too long to write and too long to edit and at this point I hate looking at it, but I hope it was worth the wait, guys! I tried my hardest to get all the information right or for it all to make sense—I'd like to thank everyone for helping me with that since I'm sure I would have been stuck forever without it. It has been an interesting experience writing this one considering I was experimenting a lot with it. It's rare for me to finish a long fic like this too—four chapters certainly made it easier though. I really wanted to get this out to you before New Year's so despite my trepidation, it's coming out today! So, please enjoy the last part of this ride! :D

Malik spent a long time staring at Bakura’s butt now being presented to him like a slice of cake on a platter. Very round, very supple, very juicy. The hole was noticeably still loose from their previous go-arounds—Malik could easily stick his tongue in there if he wanted to. He was all kinds of disturbed by the fact that he desperately wanted to give it a try. Gods, he knew sex wasn’t the cleanest and sophisticated endeavour, but why couldn’t he be one of the men in the world that didn’t find eating ass insanely hot?

“Mm, you’ve been quiet for awhile,” Bakura said, leaning more of his weight on the edge of the bath and kicking his legs absently through the water without turning his head to look at Malik. “Just staring, huh? Is this all you wanted to do? Did you trick me? Such a pervert. A creep. Heinous bastard. Do something already, dammit!”

Malik ran his tongue against his bottom lip, reaching out to gently grip on to Bakura’s meaty thighs which luckily mollified Bakura’s bitching. He felt if he was going to do this that he should explain to Bakura what he was doing, oddly considerate of Bakura’s comfort zone all of a sudden. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he seriously wanted to do this—it was technically the last thing on his mental list he had wanted to do today although he had continuously shot it down till now. Still, he had no idea if Bakura would want this at all and he didn’t want to do something so embarrassing only to find out Bakura didn’t even like it. He didn’t know how to come back from that if it turned out to be the case. So, telling Bakura what was going on seemed like his best option even though his cheeks were beginning to grow warm as he attempted to find the delicate words he needed to proceed.

“...Bakura, you liked the blowjob I gave you earlier, right? And when I fingered you you went crazy for it. You had a hell of a time with my cock in you too. Well, what if I told you that I could, uh, use my mouth as I did with a blowjob... but on your hole like I did with my cock or fingers. Um, though, ah, not quite as deep...”

Bakura stopped squirming. He turned his head around to squint at Malik, taking in the unfortunate sight of Malik losing whatever collected appearance he had for himself. Malik was stuttering and he couldn’t be more horrified by it. He was forced to connect his eyes with Bakura’s and pray he wouldn’t be laughed at. Bakura stared at him, then quirked an eyebrow.

“Is that possible then? You can fucking do that? Will it feel good?”

Malik cleared his throat and nodded, looking away from Bakura and unconsciously squeezing the thighs resting within his palms. Bakura made a small sound of enjoyment and it somehow strengthened Malik’s resolve. It was easier for him to look at Bakura then, who’s expression was only intrigued and thoughtful, not the least bit judgmental or upset. Malik breathed an internal sigh of relief and pushed his point onward.

“It certainly will. The entrance there is sensitive and is stimulating. I’ve seen it done plenty of times in porn and read it in others. I—I think you’ll like it. Do you want me to do it on you?”

“You’re asking?” Bakura looked mildly confused. “Do you actually care what I think?”

“Yes, I do,” Malik stressed, wanting to make it clear his intentions weren’t self-centred any longer. “I don’t have to keep pleasuring you like this, but I... I want to. If you don’t like it I’ll think of something else. Okay?”

Bakura continued to frown at him like he couldn’t figure Malik out. It was probably weird how he was acting considering how insistent he was on getting only what he wanted when they started this. He wasn’t the type to be accommodating or to think of others, but he used to be back when he was younger and innocent and openly affectionate. He had been foolish and loved too freely, thinking the world was nicer and bad things only happened to the ones who deserved it. When the truth was revealed to him, that the world was cruel and hopeless and only the ones who learned the rules of the game and fought back succeeded, that was when he changed and became untouchable emotionally. He had never thought it possible that anyone could shake that up and make him desire to try being human again, but that person was right here now and deserving of whatever Malik could offer him. Malik wanted to be a better person for Bakura, someone new and different and more real than the personas he put on all day just to survive.

“...I want to do it,” Bakura eventually said. “It’s new and makes you nervous. I like that.”

Malik snorted. It figures that Bakura would find humour in his misfortune. It was stupid that he found that endearing. He was getting it bad and fast, wasn’t he?

“Alright. Then stay still and don’t act out too much. Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

Bakura nodded, getting back into position. Meaning Malik was left back where he started, gaze intensely viewing an ass worth being taped and put on the big screens. Forget average porn, Bakura’s bum was American Oscar-worthy. It would win every possible award, no contest. Was he exaggerating? Fuck no.

Taking in a steadying breath, Malik lent closer and tentatively began peppering small kisses against Bakura’s wet and warm rump, massaging his thighs all the while. For a moment, Malik felt somewhat moronic practically nuzzling Bakura’s backside like it was his personal religion, but that died down as he began to enjoy mouthing the smooth, plentiful area, wishing to shower such an offering with undivided devotion and care. He could understand why the men in the videos worshipped so heavily when they went on doing something like this. It was almost like Bakura’s bum was calling out to be serviced and Malik couldn’t ignore the plea.

He bit his nails into Bakura’s flushed skin and licked trails over the roundness of one cheek, tasting water and soap and a hint of Bakura’s natural flavour. Groaning at the mouthwatering goodness, he moved on to the next cheek, wanting to not miss a single spot with his tongue. Bakura’s breathing was loud in the room, his body tense and shaking, the uncertainty and anticipation most likely getting to him. He bowed his head and shouted in surprise and pleasure when Malik chomped his teeth down, sucking a mark into needy flesh. He splashed and slammed one of his fists against the tub edge.

“M-Malik, wait, that’s not what you fucking described! It’s, oooh, it’s good though...”

Bakura went docile a moment later, mewling softly and pressing his butt up into Malik’s ministrations. Malik sucked several more marks into the lovely skin, vibrating with lust and reverence. Pulling away only slightly, he smoothed his hands upward over the mounds, squeezing and pushing. He kept his mouth close, his breath ghosting over Bakura’s neglected hole and smirking at the desperate sounds sputtering out of Bakura. He had no doubts about Bakura liking this or not now.

“What the fuck is this?” Bakura whined, kicking his legs again now that he could. “What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? _Don’t stop._ ”

Malik eagerly pressed his face into Bakura’s bottom, shaking his face back and forth. He fluttered his eyes closed and moaned loudly as Bakura continued to rock back against him without pause. It made a vibrating sound against the enclosed space, causing Bakura to whine and splash some more. He was not listening to Malik’s warning for him to stay still and not act out, but as lost in the sensations as Malik was he couldn’t even be bothered to be upset at the misbehaviour. It was so hot how much he was squirming around anyway, rubbing all up in Malik’s blushing face.

“Oh Gods, Bakura,” Malik cried, digging his nose a little too deep in places he probably shouldn’t. “You taste so good, you smell so good, you sound so good, you _act_ so good. Keep it all up, I love it. I can’t get a fucking enough of it, ahhh.”

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—!”

“Oh, you silly little cretin,” Malik said breathlessly, sounding all sorts of besotted and adoring. “All good things come in time if you just learn to wait...”

“Nooo, put it in me, stop messing around! I don’t want to wait! My King. I want it, I want it, I want it—!”

Bakura was inconsolable at this point. Malik was over the moon, adjusting his position and gleefully giving his lover what Bakura craved most. He spread his tongue slowly over the opening once and Bakura locked up, moaning a second later that sounded too much like a cry. He repeated the move, scratching his nails down Bakura’s cheeks. Bakura choked, burying his face in his arms. He began whining lowly, twitching as Malik swirled his tongue over the wrinkled gap.

“Malik, Malik, I like it. Bastard, keep going! Yes, yes, Malik!”

Malik would weep over how good all of this was if he could. To think he had been apprehensive over stooping so low. He almost missed seeing Bakura lose it on his tongue like this. Such a wondrous blessing.

He pulled back a moment, using his hands to spread Bakura’s cheeks out more and revealing a better space for him, the slit widening hopefully. He grinned lecherously at the back of Bakura’s head, whistling in approval.

“Hey, how’s it been going, huh? Has this been a nice trade for that handjob you gave me? You like it when your king makes you happy, right? When Your Majesty bows down to you?”

“Don’t—say—weird—things—dickhead!”

Malik without warning started rubbing his fingers into Bakura’s hole, purposely not allowing the digits to enter the opening and making Bakura whimper pathetically. He was thrashing again.

“Hmm? What was that? Am I wrong now?”

“Dammit, make it feel good! I need—I need—I need—”

Malik replaced the fingers with his tongue, this time breaching the barrier and happily rutting his tongue in and out of it. Bakura gave a guttural moan, going limp under Malik’s careful tonguing.

“Oh Malik, Malik, it’s so fucking good. Malik. You make me feel so fucking fantastic...”

Malik wanted to tell him how much better it could be if this happened all the time, but he was both unwilling to voice that yet and unable to with his tongue digging into ass. The taste was more delicious here and his belly was fluttering with too much arousal at this point. Wildly, he wondered if it was possible to cum from giving someone a rimjob. He hoped to the heavens that he wouldn’t since he still wanted to put his dick in this same space he was currently giving so much oral attention.

He kept this steady stream of tongue thrusting for awhile, before switching it up by sucking on the hole, slapping his palms against Bakura’s thighs several times to elicit more shouts of delight from his lover. He was about to get back to running his tongue in circles over that twitching gap when Bakura yelled out words that he couldn’t help but listen to.

“Fuck, fuck, I want more. Your penis, it’s perfect, put it inside me! I’m done, I’m done...”

Malik wanted so desperately to comply with that wish, but he couldn’t do that in the water without a condom and proper lube. Moaning, without thought he lifted Bakura and pushed him out of the bath, climbing out after him. A towel wasn’t too far away and Malik was quick to dry himself where he needed to be, wrapping the unresponsive Bakura in another towel before picking him up bridal style and carefully leading them back to his clean bed. He laid Bakura out, found a condom and the lube, and swiftly got them down to business, feverish with his desire to make love to this beautiful, godsend of a boy.

“Malik, don’t finger me, that’s not what I want!”

“I know, I know,” Malik murmured, licking his lips absently. “Just let me get you ready first!”

Bakura was gyrating his ass, allowing Malik’s lubed fingers to get the spots it needed. Malik decided that was enough and rubbed more lube onto his covered cock. Then he lined himself up, smiling at the sight of Bakura laying so sweet underneath him, face up and gorgeous. He entered Bakura without further delay, sharing in Bakura’s joy as he rocked his full shaft into that endless supply of heat. Bakura looked so overcome with pleasure that Malik couldn’t stand it. He slowly began to pound Bakura’s insides, wanting to make this last as much as he could, especially if this turned out to be the final time he got to do this. He wanted to experience it as long as possible, this eternity of happiness he wanted to chase forevermore, but it was impossible to get something this good to stay forever.

Bakura was crying out in pure bliss, still and placid from the onslaught of feelings. Bakura took it like a pro, this constant barrage of his large shaft, as though it was meant only for this one boy to be pleasured by and no one else. Malik was more than convinced by this, certain that he had somehow found the person destined to be with him, to share his life with and the afterlife too. He wasn’t being hasty, he wasn’t crazy, he wasn’t high on the sex, no, there was something here, he just knew it. Even if he knew he was not in love yet, he was certain that he would be if he nurtured these budding emotions, if he allowed the flames to be fanned into something burning bright and daunting but oh so worth it.

Malik didn’t deny himself a thing, neither did he hesitate or question his decisions. He always got what he wanted and this boy was his. All he needed to do was convince Bakura of this truth. If only it would ever be that simple. Malik drowned on the uncertainty of the multiple directions he could go, but none that looked like it would give him what he wanted. Bakura was nobodies but his own and Malik was just a hopeless fool clinging on to his shadow. A king without a crown or a kingdom. Was it possible to possess the prowess to impress someone as temperamental as Bakura in just one afternoon? Of course not, but he had certainly tried.

“Bakura?” Malik asked, eyes flickering sporadically over Bakura’s face. “Bakura, have you been the one missing from my life? Do you... do you need someone too? Can that person be me?”

Bakura gripped at his shoulders, pulling him closer and urging him faster. Biting nails dug into his skin, prickling that made him shiver at how real it all was. This moment between them was more than the sum of its parts. What made the sex great was the combination of him and Bakura like this, the actions themselves meaningless without the players. Malik had wanted nothing more than his virginity lost and his cravings satisfied, but tonight had opened his eyes to something better than physical pleasure. If Bakura left, Malik was ashamed to realize he’d be heartbroken—he wouldn’t even need to ever have sex with Bakura again, just having him around would be nice. He had been amazing company to Malik, a boy who hadn’t any friends or peers of his own, had never had such things his whole life considering his right of birth. Malik wanted Bakura around because he liked Bakura, something that he couldn’t say to be true about literally anyone else but his siblings. Everyone else had always just been a pawn to Malik.

“What the fuck—” Bakura panted, eyes narrowing as his legs wrapped around Malik’s lower back— “are you talking about? Have you, oooh, gone m-mental?”

“Yeah.” Malik nodded, a smile twisting strange and crooked on his face. “Yeah, I have.”

Bakura snorted, rolling his head back in humour. His hair fanned out against the cream coloured pillows, his face red and eyes dark. Malik leaned down to kiss him again because his bruised lips were just too tempting. Bakura accepted the offering, hands slipping slowly down Malik’s back in the process as the pace between them began to build and jostle him a bit. Malik didn’t notice this travel, more preoccupied with keeping the both of them gratified with a constant barrage of well-timed thrusts.

Even with Malik’s attempts at making this last it wasn’t going to happen. They were both raw and sensitive from their previous times together, not to mention the rimming had done something good to their senses. Malik could feel his orgasm coming, could feel Bakura tensing underneath him and he mourned the reality of the end, pulling away so he could watch Bakura’s face one last time when he came. Malik held Bakura’s hips still and didn’t slow down his rutting, slamming into Bakura with a single purpose. He watched with rapture as Bakura shut his eyes and groaned, coming under the pressure of the attacks. Just the sight alone did Malik in, his own eyes fluttering closed and moaning at his release. He stopped moving, breathing quick and shallow, wondering how in the world he was going to get over this lack of hindsight.

Bakura had done him in good. No one had ever managed to do such a thing and no one else ever would. It had been Malik’s fault, of course, he hadn’t the knowledge to foresee himself becoming this weak to his feelings, hadn’t ever seen himself as the type. And yet Bakura had knocked him down to his knees in one afternoon. There was nothing Malik could do but swallow his disappointment and accept defeat. Bakura didn’t need him past this one night stand and there would be no other opportunities for Malik to change Bakura’s mind. Even Malik couldn’t win them all.

“Hey,” Bakura said hoarsely, kicking his heel into Malik’s lower back, “can I stay the night? It’s actually fucking dark outside. You somehow kept me that long. I’m honestly impressed I didn’t get sick of your dumb bitch face before then. You’re lucky Daddy dearest doesn’t pay attention to me as much as he’d like to because of his job. I’d probably get in trouble for this otherwise.”

Malik’s eyes flashed. He bit down the self-satisfied smirk that wanted to cross his face. Bakura was making excuses to stay. Perhaps Malik wasn’t far off from winning this as much as he thought.

“Of course,” Malik said pleasantly, raising his head only when he knew a proper smile would be there to greet Bakura. “There’s plenty of space in my bed for the both of us. I don’t want you to get hurt walking alone in the dark too. Isn’t there a curfew? We wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the police either, would we?”

Bakura smirked.

“Not because of such a stupid reason, no.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll stay here. Let’s go to bed.”

Malik reluctantly moved out of Bakura, getting rid of the condom quickly. Bakura sat up and watched Malik, a look on his face like he wanted to say something but didn’t. This made Malik stay where he was, not wanting to disturb the moment just in case Bakura was thinking about something that would benefit Malik’s plan to court him. Soon he wished he hadn’t bothered when Bakura blurted out words he didn’t want to hear.

“So, what happened to you, huh? Something unwanted if you were trying so hard to hide it from me.”

“...What?”

“Your back. Someone ripped into it to draw some pretty pictures and pointless words, didn’t they? Why?”

Malik froze, his insides turning to ice. He sat there completely naked, back exposed and vulnerable, the truth that Bakura had become aware of its contents reverberating in his brain. For a moment, something dark and sick pushed against his psyche, a terrifying desire to hurt coming to the surface in response to this unfounded attack, but Malik caught Bakura’s expression, something solemn and furious, and his mind shifted. This wasn’t so bad. Bakura clearly didn’t hate him for the mangled imperfection his back carried. It was not the end of the world if he could share something big and meaningful with the person he wanted to connect most with. It was just... Malik had never expected to be confronted about this by an outsider. He had always been so careful before, but his inhibitions had lowered and now he was reaping the consequences of it. He was forced to think about how to answer, knowing he couldn’t blow up at Bakura, that that wouldn’t work this time.

“It’s... a long story. Nothing I can say right now,” he offered uncertainly, licking his lips and squeezing his hands together, praying he had the strength for this conversation. “The person who did it had no choice... because someone else was forcing his hand. I don’t blame him for this. As for why it happened... I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that, you wouldn’t understand.”

Bakura’s brows pinched. Then he looked away, frowning.

“I’d understand more than you think.” Before Malik could deny such a claim, Bakura continued. “Sounds like a fucked up situation as far as I can tell. I mean... I thought you said no one needs to know that language. Why would someone want it on your back then?” 

Malik’s expression clouded in anger. 

“‘Cause someone vile needs to read it to get what he wants and I’m the fat cow he had to brand to do it. One in a long line of many.”

Bakura eyed him, clearly disconcerted by that explanation. Malik hoped he wouldn’t ask for any further clarification. There wasn’t anything else he could say that didn’t reveal his connection to the long-forgotten Nameless Pharaoh or the fact that he planned to tear that crown off that bastard's undeserving head and wear it as his own. Bakura wasn’t involved in any of that and Malik wasn’t going to force him into it, no matter how relieving it would be to share his hatred and anger and sorrow with his lover.

“Come on,” Malik tried to coax. “Enough of this. Let’s just go to bed, yeah? It’s... this isn’t something I like to talk about. Heh, especially after the great day I’ve had.”

Malik smiled and after several seconds Bakura did too. There was still something swimming behind Bakura’s eyes but Malik would pretend Bakura was satisfied and not question what he was thinking about. A good night's sleep might even convince him to let it go. Malik hoped that in the morning the rest might rejuvenate his mind and jump-start a new idea on how to persuade Bakura to be his boyfriend. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable outcome.

Malik pushed the dirty towel away and crawled under the blanket, opening space up for Bakura to enter. Bakura frowned at this and didn’t move, crossing his arms and eyeing Malik suspiciously.

“Let me guess. Are you going to try to hug me again? That’s the third time now. Can’t you leave me alone, bastard?”

Malik’s face blanked before the hurt of the rejection made it to the surface. Instead, he clicked his tongue and rolled over onto his back, cupping his hands behind his head casually. He tried not to scowl.

“I never said I was going to do that. If you’re so worried though, you can go to sleep somewhere else, can’t you? Still, this bed fits both of us more than fine so neither of us has to touch if you don’t want us to.”

Bakura scoffed and haphazardly pulled the blanket back, climbing inside and settling much closer to Malik than where he expected Bakura to choose to be. Malik couldn’t prevent the turn of his head, giving away his interest and yearning.

“You think you can hide from me, don’t you? Well, you fucking can’t. I can see your wants written all over your dumb, pretty face. Now, take this opportunity before I change my mind.”

Malik wasn’t the type to take charity when it was given to him, but Bakura was allowing him access to something he wasn’t certain he’d be getting again anytime soon. Malik swallowed down his wild pride and took the offering, wrapping Bakura up in his arms and holding Bakura close. Malik would admit he didn’t remember the last time he’d hugged a single soul and therefore didn’t know how to make it feel natural, something that Bakura would enjoy enough to want to stay. Not like the warm and gentle comfort Rishid or Isis’s hugs had been all those years ago when he was small and in need of it. Replicating what his memory had of them probably wouldn’t work. It irked him. 

“It’s not like I don’t like it,” Bakura said suddenly, a thoughtful edge to his voice. “I just don’t understand it. What are you going to obtain but a numb arm falling asleep like this? Why would you want to be this close to me? Shouldn’t you be tired of me by now?”

Malik didn’t have an answer to that. Or maybe he didn’t want to answer. After all, it was true that in any normal circumstance Malik wouldn’t want any of this, but this wasn’t a normal circumstance. It hadn’t been from the beginning. Bakura was a cog in the well-oiled machine of Malik’s plans that didn’t belong there and yet was the most important piece thus far. That was all Malik could say to explain his actions and why he chose to act so out of character for himself.

“I’m going to sleep,” Bakura declared. “You’re not worth getting a headache over. Do whatever you want for all I care.”

“Wait—” Malik startled, biting his lip and wondering if he should bother asking— “will you still be here when I wake up? You’ll say goodbye before you go?”

Bakura laughed loudly, making Malik’s face grow warm. He knew he’d sound desperate saying something like that. It was embarrassing being proven right, but he needed to be certain they were on the same page somehow. Gods, he’d been doing a lot of humbling of himself today. It was far from what he was used to.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up. You might have second thoughts by then though.”

Since Malik actually didn’t want Bakura to go he was obviously going to have second thoughts, but being there to see Bakura off meant more chances of success. He’d never forgive himself if he let Bakura get away without at least exchanging numbers and a promise to meet up again.

“We’ll see about that.” Malik turned the light off and pretended not to be bothered by such a thing. He was almost an adult, he shouldn’t be scared of the dark anymore. “Good night, Bakura.”

“Hm.” Bakura pressed his face into Malik’s chest. “‘Night, Malik.”

Malik smiled and closed his eyes, fully content. Sleep came to him much quicker than it ever had before.

* * *

Malik didn’t claim to understand it, but there was a strange connection between him and the Rod. It had always had a sharp pull toward him, whenever he had seen it as a child it would catch his eye in a way the necklace had not, calling to him when it shouldn’t have. These days Malik could only assume he was meant to own the Rod, that it was his birthright and proof of his capabilities, a visual representation that he was on the right path to success. Even to this day, he got chills whenever he held it, a great, unbelievable power that surged through him, clinging to his fingertips. There was no one more worthy of wielding such a heavy burden of the magic of a millennia-old item of untold possibilities.

This bond was unexpectedly strong. He was sensitive to where it was at all times, knew when there was a disturbance in its placement. Which was why when fingers that were not his own curled around the slim part of the Rod, Malik’s eyes snapped open with the sudden knowledge of it. He was quick to sit up and follow the direction the Rod had been left, noticing the unfortunate sight of Bakura, Malik’s new beau, holding it between his hands and admiring it with a disturbing amount of glee and sense of accomplishment. Malik was storming toward him in an instant, boiling over in fury and panic.

“What do you think you are doing, huh? You can steal anything in this hotel, but you’d rather go for my stuff? You have no idea what you are trifling with!”

Bakura didn’t startle at Malik’s sudden angry approach. Instead, he swivelled around without hurry and swiftly slid the cover over the knife on the bottom of the Rod off, slicing it through the air and pointing its sharp end directly at Malik’s heart. Malik was forced to stumble to a pause, gritting his teeth in helplessness at having his own weapon used against him. Bakura flashed his teeth in a cruel and self-satisfied smirk.

“I’d stand back if I were you. Between the two of us, the one trifling with what he doesn’t understand is undoubtedly you. You fucking underestimate me.”

Malik took an internal step back, observing the situation presented to him. He’d admit that he was definitely missing something here, some fundamental truth that would make this entire debacle make sense. Bakura had shown himself to be a thief, yes, but there was a purpose behind this act of treason, one that made Malik a bit more queasy than he’d like to admit. Had he miscalculated?

“What do you know?” Malik asked carefully. “Do you even know the importance of that item? What it actually does?”

Bakura rolled his eyes at the questions and didn’t deign Malik with an answer. He pushed the knife closer to Malik’s skin, pressing enough to make an indent and verging on cutting through. Malik didn’t appreciate the memories that trickled in at the feeling of sharp metal threatening his person. He snarled and, damning the consequences, grabbed Bakura’s hand gripping the Rod and forced it away from him, stepping quickly into Bakura’s space and using his other hand to grab Bakura’s neck in warning.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Malik growled. “Ignore me again and I’ll break your neck. Tell me what it is that I’m missing and I’ll think of letting you go.”

Bakura laughed uproariously.

“Don’t kid yourself, Malik! We both know you’re far from ever making that threat a reality. As for letting me go... I don’t need you to. I can wiggle free entirely on my own. Want to see?”

Bakura didn’t wait for a response. A glow emerged from his chest, gaining Malik’s attention in the process, and something familiar and yet not appeared hanging from his neck. Malik’s resolve weakened at the sight of another millennium item on Bakura, apparently invisible and intangible until now. His mind filled with noise as he tried to comprehend this discovery and it was all Bakura needed to smoothly remove himself from Malik’s hold and skip away, sitting himself down on the bed and watching Malik closely. Malik slowly turned around to face him again, visage empty of any emotions.

“Do you get it now?” Bakura said, uncaring. “I’m not who you thought I was. In fact, it’s more than that, isn’t it? You could call me an imposter. This body isn’t even my own, you see, I’m borrowing it for my own ends. It’s my puppet and I’m its fucking master! I suppose you know a lot about that though, right? This Rod of yours controls people against their will. It’s not that different from my measly little possession habits.”

“Possession...?” Malik whispered, mind reeling at what Bakura was implying. “You’re saying that you’re a spirit? Are you... bound to this item of yours?”

Bakura scowled in displeasure. That was all the answer Malik needed and he swallowed, fingers digging into his palms as he thought his options over. He hadn’t been aware it was possible that another person other than the Pharaoh was trapped in an item, but the proof was obviously there in the form of Bakura. He went back to his teachings, searching for an explanation for this realization and finding something of interest slam into him like a harpoon. He sucked in a surprised breath, heartbeat racing under the potential for what he was guessing.

The story went that the Pharaoh was forced to sacrifice himself to seal some terrible darkness away, but it also went that there was another person there who had attempted to feed that darkness. There were very few records kept on who that person was or if he had actually existed, but the name and what he had accomplished was fresh in Malik’s mind as though he had heard it just then. A young man seeking revenge for his people who had done anything and everything to reach that goal at the cost of himself. The King of Thieves.

“Thief King?” Malik dared to hope. “Is that who you truly are?”

Because if it was it changed everything. His plans, his purpose, his determination... even his attraction to Bakura. Bakura had seemed like a normal if extremely vexing individual. If he was this important in the grand scheme of events, the center of it all, the final piece of a convoluted puzzle, Malik had hit the mother lode of opportunities. He couldn’t possibly be gifted with something so great. It sounded too good to be true.

Bakura hesitated, brows beginning to twitch together in thought. He glanced at the Rod still gripped between his fingers and shrugged, looking suddenly reluctant to admit to his origins. Malik pushed harder.

“It was said you died along with the Pharaoh, that your soul was doomed for eternity and that was that. No one thought you would still exist somewhere completely intact. In fact, some have argued for generations that you were just a myth, a story average citizens had made up to explain away the horrors of the event they had experienced. That all of you and your actions were just rumours of a made-up nature. A boogeyman, to be more exact. That’s what it always seemed like in the scriptures that have survived surrounding the tragedy of the Pharaoh’s demise.”

Bakura scoffed and quickly met Malik’s gaze, lips curling back in hatred that was not directed at Malik.

“It was not a tragedy! That man had it coming! Him and all his fucking imbecile bootlicker cronies!”

“I agree,” Malik was quick to concede, not able to stop the evil smile from twisting his lips. “I’m obviously saying that the tragedy lies in his soul still existing and you not getting out of there without harm. Success should have been in your grasp. You were a hero for your efforts to vanquish an undeniably flawed, brutal, thankless ruler. I commend you for it.”

Bakura grew confused. Then his expression fell into suspicion.

“Wait a minute. Are you trying to butter me up, asshole? That’s not going to work again! I won’t let it!”

“When did it work the first time?”

“Do you think sex was what I was thinking of when I came in contact with you?” Bakura shook his head, rolling his eyes with a sardonic smile. “Oh honestly, Malik, you are quite the self-centred cunt, especially for someone so young. You know it took some convincing to distract me from my goal long enough for you to bed me, perhaps my own curiosity needed to be sated before the game was up, I always do have trouble keeping on track with things when shiny new presents are given to me. Even so, what do you think I was actually planning when we met? I’ll give you a hint. It involved murder.”

Malik didn’t want to be unsettled by this information but he was anyway. It was distressing to think he had been so close to a duel of millennium weapons and considering who Bakura was it was unlikely that the fight would have been easy. Not to mention, Malik wouldn’t have been prepared for it and although he knew he would have been able to manipulate the situation with his crooning words, Bakura was impatient and vengeful, a combination that didn’t know how to listen to reason. Malik couldn’t believe it, but he could have seriously been hurt or had died as Bakura claimed he would be. It was a foreseen circumstance of owning something so powerful and yet he thought himself so on top of the world that the idea of another person owning one and catching him unaware and destroying him had never crossed his mind. What a fucking fool he had been. He was lucky to have even gotten this far.

Bakura was a potential ally that Malik wanted for many personal reasons, but there was no denying that the highest priority, even slightly above the concept of being close with Bakura, was that Bakura was a dangerous threat of the highest proportion. It could not be overstated that Bakura was a wildcard, someone with the power to carelessly ruin every one of Malik’s plans if he wanted to. Malik had no idea what Bakura was capable of and, if he was truthful to himself, that absolutely terrified him. Malik had no choice but to bargain his way out of this and grasp anything that could give him some boost in this terrible scenario. Losing the Rod and/or his life was not going to happen under his watch.

“Do you mind telling me what exactly your plans are? Or what your item does?”

Bakura shrugged.

“I’m collecting all the millennium items—” he looked away in what could have been from embarrassment— “but I don’t know why. I try to pull up information, something that might be driving me, but nothing fucking surfaces. It’s like I’m an empty carcass following a long-forgotten instinct. I suppose you’ll tell me I’ve done this before? The only thing I know is that I hate the Pharaoh and all that he did to me and that finding all the items will give me what I want. I’m not even exactly certain what he did, just bits and pieces. Enough to know I’m in the right. Do I need to know more than that?”

“So, your memory has faded over such a long time and instinct has taken over. That makes a lot of sense.” Malik crossed his arms and bent his head forward, hair falling in his face as he heavily thought. He had no doubt that Bakura was attempting to resurrect the dark entity he had made a contract with all those years ago. So a recreated battle was what Bakura sought even if he was unaware of that at the moment. “Does your item help with that in any way? You popped out of thin air when we met. I’m betting anything that was not by accident.”

“Of course not,” Bakura said, suddenly looking proud as he sat up straighter. “The Ring can search out what one seeks to find. I desire all the millennium items and therefore when an item is near it points me in the right direction. Pretty fucking convenient, huh? Technically speaking, there is no place that you could hide from me because I would always find you. Does that scare you?”

It would if Malik was unable to convince Bakura to team up with him. It was not like he would be able to get rid of Bakura either since he was dead and connected to the Ring. His only option would be to separate the Ring from the possessed body, but now that Bakura had revealed himself to have a strength of a different nature, overpowering him physically and slipping it off from his neck would be easier said than done. Malik didn’t want to get to that point. There had to be a way around this.

Malik studied Bakura closely, sizing him up completely now that he knew what he was actually dealing with. Suddenly, he remembered something and he smirked, raising his head and strutting closer to Bakura. He wondered why he hadn’t thought about this before. It had been staring him in the face since the beginning. Bakura had _forgotten_ himself yesterday and had thrown caution in the wind to be with Malik. That had the potential to be exploited.

“You said I distracted you from your goal of killing me,” Malik said slowly. “Seduced you into compliance. You think I’m egotistical, but wasn’t it true that my prowess convinced you to reconsider? Surely the afternoon I gave you is compensation enough to forgive my foolishness in not acknowledging a true king once I saw one. I shouldn’t have to die for it.”

Bakura squinted up at him. Malik allowed his gaze to take in all the marks of ownership scattered all over a body that he wasn’t given permission to claim. Perhaps he should be freaked out or disgusted with himself for doing so without consent, but after everything he’d done the last few years he had the stomach to be faced with something morally grey or unjust. There was no harm, no foul to a boy that had been so powerless as to lose his life to a being long dead. Malik honestly found it pathetic. He would never let that happen to him, couldn’t even fathom it.

“You know,” Bakura spoke, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, right? All these fucking talks about kings that you revolve your life around. What exactly gave you that complex, by the way? I feel like you’ve been hiding something from me. You might as well prove your worth and tell me. I might even reconsider my hasty wish to dispose of you but we’ll see.”

“I’m a tomb keeper,” Malik said quickly, jumping on the opportunity to explain his life and purpose to someone who would understand his pain the best. “Or was. My people, my family, were forced for generations by the Pharaoh to live underground, never to see the world outside our little abode, all so we could protect the millennium items and the Pharaoh’s dirty secrets. I’m the leader of our cult and was forbidden from leaving. As you can see, I’ve found ways around that, but not before the Pharaoh granted me this present. The one you’ve seen on my back.”

Bakura’s eyes widened and he froze, mouth popping open in shock. He shook his head.

“What...? I knew you were of some importance, but to think you had such relevancy to my interests.” His eyes narrowed and he stood up, dropping the Rod on the bed in the process and gripping Malik’s bicep. “Hey, asshole, there’s no way it would be anything else. Those carvings are important to the Pharaoh. Are they important to me as well?”

“Yes.” Malik nodded, reaching out to cup Bakura’s cheek and smiling, pleased that Bakura didn’t even twitch in an attempt to pull away. “If you desire to bring back Zorc Necrophades and defeat the Pharaoh, you must find the Pharaoh’s true name which has been lost within time. You will not be able to do this unless you have knowledge of the Pharaoh’s secrets. It was always my duty to show my back to that wretched false king, but it is my absolute pleasure to show it to you instead. This will become significant in your eventual win against him. _Our_ win against him.”

“Our...?” Bakura mouthed, testing the word out on his tongue. “Is that what you’re trying to get at? You want to work with me. I supposed that is one way to get out of dying, but what makes you think I’d agree to that? I’ve been doing perfectly fine on my own!”

“Have you?” Malik asked, rubbing his thumb in circles against Bakura’s soft cheek. “I don’t know how long you’ve been around or how many items you’ve acquired, but let’s not forget how little you remember or know of your goal. Say what you want about me, but I have all the knowledge, resources and capability needed to benefit your cause and you know it. It was what caught your attention in the first place, wasn’t it? I’m strong, I’m powerful, I’m useful. What do you have to lose?”

Bakura flicked his gaze back and forth between Malik’s own. He frowned.

“It would be easier to get what I seek with you around, but how shall I know you won’t betray me? You’re only saying this now that I’ve let on to the fact I plan to kill you. You’re only trying to save your ass!”

“No, no, no. Bakura, I...” Malik bit his lip, rocking on his feet. “I don’t think you understand. I’ve grown to really like you and I know we’ve only just met, but I think we could be... really great together. Oh, so great. I can’t lose that idea flourishing in my head, so I thought that maybe you’d want that too. We could be an unstoppable duo, revenge-seeking partners for a cause we both believe in. Yes, it makes sense for us to team up, but the reason I’m doing this is that I want to. I have no reason to betray you because it isn’t in my plan. I want us to succeed together. I want us to _be together._ ”

He expected his words to be too much for Bakura, he was essentially asking Bakura to be his forever, but perhaps what he was speaking was only gibberish to a spirit long since unconnected from this world because Bakura didn’t startle away from him or demand he shut up. All Bakura did was stare at him, mind working behind his eyes. Malik swallowed, waiting with bated breath.

It was weird. He had been so nervous to ask Bakura out properly after all of this when he’d thought Bakura just an average boy. Now it was even more nerve-wracking and Earth-shattering because it held even more significance. Bakura’s decision would change Malik’s life in ways he couldn’t even calculate. He was either about to have it all or lose it all.

“You,” Bakura started, eyebrows raising, “are asking for us to continue seeing each other, aren’t you? This isn’t just about the Rod or the Pharaoh or your precious plans. This is about your big fat dick, huh? You want it to stay wet.”

Malik sputtered, face warming as he tried to deny such a blunt claim. Bakura cut him off, smirking wide and cunning.

“Very interesting, Malik. To think you claim that I’ve been the one distracted into reconsidering. The words you speak go against your better judgment. Are you sure you should be speaking them?”

“They’re the truth,” Malik said, gaze drifting away as he spoke. “I felt like we had a connection. Something special. I guess that sounds stupid and naive. It _does_ go against my better judgment.”

“And yet you said them anyway.” Bakura hummed. “What would even fucking happen with a relationship between you and me? I don’t live in this body, you know. The host does most of the time and barely knows I’m here. Although if we were to be active like this more often that would have to change. I’m not switching when my skin looks like this. That would scare the poor kid past humour.”

“We’ll make it work,” Malik said confidently, determined eyes connecting with Bakura’s own. He slowly took Bakura’s wrists within his hands and squeezed comfortingly, giving a gentle and playful smile. “Is it so hard to imagine taking over the body full time? I doubt you care about the moral grievances attached to using the vessel to achieve your happiness. That body is yours now, Bakura, use it as long as you like for whatever you like.”

A new wave of excitement flashed in Bakura’s greedy gaze, but he quickly schooled his expression to try and hide the fact that Malik had caught him wanting. He flicked his attention back to the Rod left on the bed, suddenly serious as something crossed his mind.

“Of course my landlord and his needs don’t matter to me,” Bakura said slowly, “but my own needs are especially hard to satisfy for you it seems. You won’t let me have that Rod of yours even though it’s rightfully mine. How am I to fulfill my revenge if you’re being fucking stubborn? You claim we have a connection and yet you won’t hand over something so important to me? Some connection.”

“If we’re working together you won’t need it yet. I’m a former tomb keeper, remember? It was my job to protect these objects. You can count on the fact that it won’t fall into the wrong hands. Keeping it with me until you absolutely need it is just the better option. I’ll admit to you this though: this item is far too useful for me to give it to you now. Can you trust me and understand that it would benefit both of us for me to have it? You have my word that I’ll give it to you when you need it the most, I promise.”

“I don’t believe in your word,” Bakura said sourly, face scrunching up. “If you won’t give me the Rod right now, then give me what’s on your back instead. If you refuse me that as well then there wasn’t anything worth fucking discussing in the first place. You waste my time.”

Malik felt something stutter inside him. Two sides of himself fought within, one wanting to protect his back from intruders while the other wanted to simply give in without thought to earn Bakura’s trust and love. A third though piped up with a better idea and Malik was far too selfish not to see it through.

“I will. Only if you agree in turn that you and I are now one. If you can’t be my boyfriend, then you can’t see my back. It’s too private for me to show just anyone. Surely you can understand that.”

Bakura opened his mouth in righteous protest but nothing ended up escaping, only an irritated puff of air followed. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes, rolling his head as he thought. Then he clicked his tongue a moment later.

“Bastard,” he spat. “Underhanded tactics to get what you want, knowing that my position makes me vulnerable enough to give in? I don’t know if I should punch you or kiss you. You’re fucking ruthless, but I’d need that in a partner to get by. I’ll let you decide what I mean by a partner in that sentence. I got to get my kicks in now that you’ve trapped me.”

“Is it really entrapment if you know giving in would lead to something positive? I’m not saying anything here that isn’t pleasing. You enjoyed your time with me and you will forever with the added bonus of furthering your revenge on the way. Only your stubbornness prevents you from saying yes automatically and we both know it.”

“I can still kill you, don’t forget that, Malik. You don’t have as much power over me as you want here. I have no attachment to you in the slightest or obligation to indulge your convoluted fantasy where I’m someone’s boyfriend. You’re being fucking pathetic.”

Malik went out on a limb—a limb he would never do in any other situation, but the reckless desire to be right and have everything he wanted was enough to set him in that direction. Malik let go of Bakura’s wrists and spread his arms out, smirking all the while.

“Am I pathetic? Fine then. Kill me. I have no weapon right now and it would be easy. Show me how little attachment you have to me after yesterday! Prove to me that the fantasy of us together is only mine! Reveal to me the thief you are by forcibly stealing the knowledge away on your own bloody terms!”

Bakura obviously hadn’t expected such a proclamation of devotion and courage. He stumbled back several steps, flabbergasted and disgruntled. This took him back toward the bed and he glanced down at the weapon waiting for him, looking lost as though he hadn’t the memory on its usage. Malik watched and waited, wondering if he had just made a huge mistake that would cost him his life and knowing he was too prideful to not fight back if he did. He wanted so much for Bakura just to accept what they had and not cause them heartache, but he couldn’t sway Bakura’s views if he didn’t feel the same way. What would happen next was simple: either he’d be killed or forced to give in without compensation or Bakura would decide to be with him. These were his only options.

“...I’m not doing anything you ask me to do, you fucking freak,” Bakura mumbled, sneering only for a moment at the last word and yet he was still looking at the Rod, frozen entirely in place. “You make murdering you no fun when you ask for it like that. I feel like I lose either way, so fucking thanks. You put me on the spot like the answer is obvious. It isn’t fucking obvious, so get over yourself already!”

“With all the benefits I have to offer you, are you really going to stand there and say you’ve lost?” Malik dropped his arms and rolled his eyes. “Let me explain it in a simpler way. Killing me may get you what you want quicker, but there isn’t any _fun_ in it for you. You lose far more elements if you kill me than if you don’t. I act like the conclusion is obvious because it is. If that makes me conceited, so be it.”

“This Rod is _mine_ ,” Bakura murmured sourly to himself, something beginning to crumble in his expression. “It was made from something—something important to me... I think? Something I can’t live without, something I can’t stand to lose... but what is it?”

Malik’s visage softened at Bakura’s vulnerability and he approached the spirit carefully, not completely in the clear yet but unwilling to stay away from Bakura for long, especially when he looked so lost and desolate. Malik didn’t have a full understanding about the creation of the items or why exactly through Bakura’s life and now death he searched endlessly for them like that of a senseless compulsion, but it was clear that for whatever reason it had more to it than simple desire to bring back a dark entity or defeat a Pharaoh. Bakura’s questioning words held sorrow and longing that didn’t quite place itself there. It made Malik’s heart ache without end.

“Malik,” Bakura said, finally looking at him properly with a pensive frown and startling Malik out of his own melancholy. “I don’t know how to say this in a way that doesn’t make me come off as fucking loony... but the items are my family. They’re a part of me somehow. Don’t ask me why I believe this, I don't know. Your people were trained in looking after the items, so I get you already have this sort of obligation... but if it’s true that you care even a little about me, then treat the Rod as though it’s an extension of me and show it the same amount of care. If you can do that... then maybe it won’t be so bad to let you have it until I’ll need it.”

Malik took in a shaky breath at the implication, hands curling at his sides.

“So, that means...?”

Bakura sighed and looked away, wrapping his arms around his middle as he spoke.

“And if you can treat the Rod with such care, then it would be fucking stupid of me to think I wouldn’t benefit from the same care as well. I don’t—I don’t understand what it is you’re asking out of me, but I’ll provide it if only because, as you say, I gain more out of it than I do if you were dead... or even if we were enemies. The sex was so good, I can’t deny that, and if you’re willing to give me more of it I can’t see a reason to say no. I’m not the type of person to sneer at a gift that I enjoy. I’d probably be fucking angry at myself if I said no now and threw it all away just because I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You’re giving me a chance,” Malik said, quietly relishing his victory despite keeping a level gaze and calm facade. “You won’t regret it. I know it might be confusing, I’ve never done anything like this before either, but we’ll work it out together. Fear is a natural response to a great change, but know you don’t have to worry. I’d never let anything go awry within our future. I’m too prepared to let that happen.”

“I’m not afraid.” Bakura scoffed, standing up straighter and relinquishing his hold on himself. “You’re so naive. No matter how prepared you are the plan can always go wrong. To think otherwise just proves how much of a fucking narcissistic moron you are. Don’t bother promising me something you can’t possibly predict.”

Malik didn’t bother arguing. He only smiled and privately decided he’d prove his words true by his actions. He’d take care of Bakura and guard this delicate relationship with his life—all of a sudden there was one thing as important to him as avenging his people and that was keeping Bakura safe. He and Bakura were in a precarious situation as of now, one wrong move and everything could fall apart. Bakura could even disappear forever if they weren’t careful. Malik wouldn’t let that happen, he’d protect his newfound happiness ferociously and fight for it till the bitter end. He made a silent promise filled with the conviction of a bitter, savage teenager who had lost too much to give anything up now.

“So?” Bakura said snidely, arms crossing and gaze unimpressed. “Now that you’ve somehow fucking convinced me to go along with your stupid horny mission to capture me in your clutches, are you going to fulfill your promise to me? I’m waiting!”

Malik was so overjoyed to have won that it took him an embarrassing amount of time to remember that he had given Bakura an ultimatum, one that he was supposed to uphold. He tensed as he remembered, then almost immediately calmed himself. Bakura had already felt his scars and was, more than anyone, entitled to seeing them. He had been vulnerable in front of Bakura in so many ways already, so even though his stomach lurched at the prospect of being exposed this way, he wouldn’t try to squirm out of it. He wanted Bakura to trust him and Malik wasn’t a fool—even he knew the only way to deepen a bond far enough to create something lasting was to open up fully to that person. Malik wasn’t used to being honest, but he would be for Bakura. Bakura had been as honest as he could be about his own sensitive information, hadn’t he? Malik would do the same.

Malik nodded and took a deep breath. For strength—and also because he just wanted to do it—he pushed back Bakura’s bangs with one hand and kissed his forehead, lingering for only a second before stepping away and turning around before he could lose his nerve. Bakura had looked at him intently as he did this, brows twitching uncertainly at the attention, but his eyes widened as Malik revealed the carvings, crossed arms falling away in surprise. Malik didn’t see Bakura’s face after that and simply waited, ignoring how much his heart was beating in his chest and how clammy his hands were. His breath seemed too loud and time stood still for him at Bakura’s unending silence. Three thousand years worth of torture, heartache and pointless secret-keeping came to a crescendo at this moment. Malik swore he could hear his ancestors' constant screaming come to an abrupt, startling halt.

Eventually, Bakura spoke again in a contemplative and agitated voice. The tone was also hushed as though he didn’t want to break the quiet atmosphere that had fallen over them.

“What stone tablet are they speaking of? Do you know where it is? And the Pharaoh’s memories... are they really that important? I need to present the Gods too? What does that even mean?”

Seeing that Bakura was done reading his back, Malik turned back around and gestured for Bakura to come sit down with him on the bed. He grabbed his Rod and stared at it thoughtfully, smiling a small amount when Bakura crowded close to him, a pouting glare on his features.

“I don’t know everything myself, but I’ll try to explain. Even though I’m a tomb keeper, it’s written purposely vague to prevent the wrong people from understanding the information when they read it. Still, I’ve figured most of it out on my own time. Since it was branded into me I thought I should come to know everything I can about it, especially since I had no intention of letting the Pharaoh ever see it. After all, it’s been my goal for awhile to find these God cards and take the Pharaoh’s memories for myself.”

“Okay.” Bakura blinked several times at him, tilting his head questioningly. “What does it mean then?”

“Well, it’s said that when the Pharaoh sealed the dark God away in the millennium items by using a powerful sealing spell he also erased his memories. This is important because the key to undoing the magic trapping the god away is in his memories. It’s impossible for anyone to release Zorc Necrophades from his bindings unless one knows the key to opening the door. Collecting the items isn’t enough. You need the Pharaoh's memory.” 

“Do you know what the key actually is?”

Malik nodded.

“Yes, the Pharaoh's name which has been erased within time and can only be found now within his memories. The tomb keepers have two branches, the one I'm not from has a stone carving. I’ve never seen it before, but I know that the items were made to rest there, although my branch chose to take two and leave. That is the door to Zorc Necrophades. ”

Bakura’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Wait a damn minute! I know what you’re talking about, I’ve been there before! It was when I first woke up inside this mortal body almost six years ago now. It was all very confusing, but I remember a stone carving although I hadn’t had time to investigate it. That’s the door?”

“Yes.” Malik nodded. “This is where you’ll place all the items and use the key once you have them. I’ll look into it further for you if you so wish.”

“And this Zorc Necrophades... even though I don’t remember much from that time, I can understand now why I need the items. It was me who summoned him before and now I’m going to do so again.”

“Exactly right and I’ll be helping you now.” Malik grabbed the end of one of Bakura’s locks, twisting the hair within his fingers as he continued. “As for the stone tablet, you don’t have to worry much about that. I know in good faith that my wretched sister’s been taking good care of it. She wouldn’t let any harm befall it, not when it would mean destroying the Pharaoh’s chances of success.”

“I take it you don’t think highly of your sister? Is she a fucking bootlicker or something?”

Malik snorted derisively.

“I'd call her a fatalist, but yours is an amusing description of her. She believes everything is set in stone and so that justifies our servitude, even so much that it’s all an honour to her. Revolting, don’t you think? Although I can’t blame her for being brainwashed as I once was in the same mindset before I started getting smart. It doesn’t matter, I plan to save her from the heavy burden placed upon us and teach her that anyone can change their own destiny whether she understands me or not now.”

Bakura smirked.

“Oh, how noble of you, Malik. Perhaps you’re not such a fucking cunt, after all.”

“Hey, you...” Malik scowled and lightly pulled on the hair in his grip before letting go. He flicked his own hair over his shoulder and spoke haughtily. “Furthermore, we must discuss the Gods. It’s obvious to me that one needs some representation of three Egyptian Gods to activate the tablet to gain the memory. The picture of each one is there, but how to get these offerings is nowhere to be found. I can only assume the one who originally wrote the words predicted the Pharaoh would know how to get them. It’s mighty frustrating, but I haven’t given up on my search or my attempts to create these offerings myself. We’ll get there long before the Pharaoh can get a whiff of the Gods!”

“If you say so.” Bakura shrugged, creeping away from Malik and the bed. “Although your information has been eye-opening, it doesn’t change the fact that we’re nowhere near any of that yet so it’s not worth thinking too hard about. I think I’ll just continue doing what I’ve been doing for now. I’m too fucking close to give up the game before it finishes.”

“Huh?” Malik watched Bakura track around the room, collecting his clothes as he went. “What are you hinting at now?”

Bakura picked up his soiled underwear and smirked, quickly chucking it at Malik’s head. Malik, without thought, caught it in his fist and scrunched his nose up at the dry cum in the fabric, pushing it away from himself with a notable shiver. Bakura cackled like the gremlin brat he was and Malik suppressed a smile in an attempt to not encourage such raunchy behaviour. He schooled his expression into outrage.

“Are you quite done?” Malik asked coolly. “That was extremely uncalled for!”

“Was it now?” Bakura had the gall to have an innocent face on. “I just thought that you’d like some of my scent to tide you over until the next time you’d see me. How am I at fault for indulging your perverted cravings?”

“I’m not a pervert, I don’t need this.”

Bakura snickered, clearly not believing him. He pulled his jeans back on, choosing to go without any underwear underneath. Malik had never witnessed anything more barbaric, but he’d probably see worse with Bakura as a permanent fixture in his life so he’d better get used to it.

“I’ve been experimenting,” Bakura suddenly said, expression shining with excitement as he whirled around to regard Malik properly. “You know, with the Ring. It’s been leading to some interesting discoveries and conclusions, some of which I can’t fucking wait to show you but that’s beside the point. All of it’s made me so Goddamn itchy!”

“Itchy?”

“Yeah, like I’m following some trail and I can almost taste it. Ryou, that’s my host, has been moving schools a lot because of my actions. Each school we go to I get itchier and itchier! It’s been making me think and since you’re here and we’re now doing this together I might as well say something about it. You think you have all the time in the fucking world to accomplish your goals, but I’ll tell you right now that you don’t. He’s here and close, I can feel it like poison in my veins. It’s making my soul itch like crazy.”

Malik froze, breath catching in his throat and heartbeat quickening. He rose from the bed, unable to stay still after that announcement, and placed his hands on Bakura’s shoulders, eyes wide and dazed.

“Are... are you certain? This connection you feel is a real thing? He’s here on this earth right now?”

Bakura nodded firmly.

“I’ve got good instincts,” was all Bakura indulged him further.

Malik swallowed and he realized he was shaking. He tried to reel himself in but it was hard. All these years there hadn’t been a single sign of the Pharaoh. A part of Malik had assumed—hoped even—that the Pharaoh would never show his face just as he had acted years prior. After all, the Pharaoh may have punished Malik’s dad by murdering him without provocation, but that hadn’t exactly meant he would bother to relieve them of their burdens too. Malik wasn’t so lucky as to be gifted the chance of beating the Pharaoh ruthlessly in person. He knew it would also be easier for him if the Pharaoh chose to cower because it gave him ample time to do things as he pleased. With the Pharaoh around that shortened the time frame Malik had to succeed, but it also gave him a shot at destroying the Pharaoh before the man could further harm his precious people. Malik was dizzy with the possibilities laid out in front of him.

“It makes sense,” Malik murmured. “I didn’t think about it before, but if you’re here he couldn’t be far behind. We need to be ready when he appears.”

Bakura watched him closely, then seemed to come to some decision. He shook Malik’s hands off his shoulders and rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a cellphone with a casing that had cartoon pictures of occult and cliche movie monsters. He squinted irritably at the device before holding it out to Malik with a heavy sigh.

“This is used to communicate, right? Once you’re done freaking out I’d like you to give me access to yours. Although do remember this isn’t mine so my host might erase it or contact you later. That’s the price you’ll pay for wanting this partnership. Do try to be careful, bastard, I’m keeping a low profile right now.”

That certainly broke Malik out of his contemplation, quickly grabbing the phone with far too much eagerness. He had wanted to make sure he’d get Bakura’s number before the spirit left and he wasn’t going to ruin the opportunity now. He was efficient and especially lucky when he found Ryou’s phone unlocked. When he gave the cell back to Bakura, he was smirking in self-congratulation at his clever deception.

“Emergency number?” Bakura read aloud. “Do you really think that isn’t suspicious? I should mention that my host isn’t that stupid. Naive and soft-hearted and foolish, yes, but not nearly so gullible. He’ll notice this easily.”

“I’m not trying to erase myself completely from his knowledge,” Malik explained, putting away his own phone and finally turning to get dressed as well. “If he’s not that stupid then he knows you exist at this point. What’s the reason for hiding? No, no, referring to myself as someone to call on for emergencies gives me the sense of being someone trustworthy, does it not? He won’t want to erase the number because of its significance, but he won’t get the nerve to attempt to contact me when it isn’t an emergency. If I had just left my name he wouldn’t be as reserved. With that, your problem is solved.”

“You think,” Bakura countered, but he was looking somewhat impressed at the phone now. “You don’t know anything about him, but somehow you already know how he fucking works. The damn nuisance loves a good mystery and to feel like he’s involved in something worth a conspiracy. He’ll keep this all to himself, just like he does with everything else.”

“I understand people to such a dreadful degree it can be unbelievably boring, Bakura. Your vessel isn’t any different than the billions of others in this world. Predictable and lame. It was hardly a chore.”

Bakura laughed brightly.

“You’re such an ass! But you’re right, of course. Ryou’s nothing but a sad little weakling, just like the rest of the population. I can’t wait to destroy them all!”

Malik paused for a moment, noticing that Bakura had picked up on what bringing the dark God back would do. Perhaps his memory wasn’t so far gone and it could be triggered easily. That wasn’t at all like the Pharaoh whose memory was locked away. That gave Bakura a bigger advantage. Malik would try to find ways to trigger it more in hopes of garnering new information that could help them. If there was anyone who understood all of this the best it was actually the young man who had lived through it first. Maybe they wouldn’t even need the Pharaoh’s memory if they could find something in Bakura’s. 

“Hey, so, I know you’re going to protest since you’re obsessed with me or some shit like that, but I’m going to leave now. I don’t have any further reason to be here and even Ryou’s absentminded dad will notice I’m not around eventually. You can fuck me again some other time.”

Malik frowned. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand the need for space from each other. Yes, he’d miss Bakura without him here, but he’d be able to handle himself while Bakura was gone. He wasn’t so far lost in his feelings to be unable to accept that. Although he did want one more kiss before the spirit got away from him. That was fair, right?

“Alright,” Malik said, now dressed and stalking his way back toward Bakura. “Good luck and safe travel. If you know how, please text me when you get there. If not, I’ll text you later about my own excursions. We’ll talk more about all of the details surrounding our partnership at a later date.”

Malik pulled Bakura forward into a chaste kiss and then stepped back, smiling gently. Bakura’s smile was more vulgar in turn.

“Will we talk or will you just try to stick your dick in me?”

“It remains to be seen, I suppose. Whatever would you prefer?”

“If I have to hear you go on and on about the Pharaoh for hours on end, I better be getting dick later!”

Malik let out a surprised laugh and shook his head. He had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's supposed to be a sequel written in Bakura's POV that continues the plot more and focuses more on Bakura's feelings for Malik. It'll take place during the last of season 0 and end at the beginning of season 1 when Pegasus shows up. Bakura, despite accepting to go along with everything, isn't actually on the same page as Malik yet as he only sees their relationship as physical. He's confused about emotions for others and needs to develop that part of himself again after losing it, ergo why I think there's still more story left to tell. There are also some heavier plot ideas I wanted to explore... as well as some sexual ideas still yet to have been explored that are playing around in my head. Unfortunately, none of it is written yet and I don't know when I'll think to do it, so this is it for now it seems! Thanks for reading all the way! ^^


End file.
